


Alastor's Moving Castle

by Murosaki_Iro



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Arackniss(HazbinHotel), Human Molly(Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, based on howls moving castle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Anthoni lives his simple life, taking care of his late mother's flower shoppe, wishing he could find someone to whisk him away from his boring and lonely life. After a chance meeting with the wizard Alastor gets him cursed by another wizard Valentino, Anthoni has no choice but to seek out help to end his curse before he loses his family. Can Anthoni learn to love himself as he struggles to understand why Alastor is so interested in him?Howl's Moving Castle AU, although I won't be following the books or movie exactly. Just the main story beats and general plot
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

Anthoni looked up as he heard the music, pausing in the arrangement he was adjusting as the other girls ran to the open window. The song wasn’t one he recognized, but just like the excited girls who pointed excitedly out the window, he recognized who the song _belonged to._

 _“_ Look you can see it!” Anthoni tried his best to turn his attention back to the flowers in front of him, ignore the squeals and sighs from his co-workers. He looked at his reflection in the glass vase, frowning slightly as he saw the two different eyes that were reflected back at him. “Alastor’s castle is really close today!”

“Maybe he came into town, looking for a fresh victim to whisk away?” One of them sighed, only to have her cheek quickly pinched by one of the others.

“Not you, Alastor only want souls that belong to beautiful people.” The girl teased, and soon they were shooed away from the window by the older manager, who cast a soft eye to Anthoni where he sat. The boy ignored her, adding another rose to the requested arrangement as he continued working.

The flower shop had belonged to his late mother, and while Anthoni himself didn’t have much interest in flowers, keeping the shop open was a responsibility he took seriously. She had died just as he and his siblings became adults, and the boy had no doubt that if not for him offering to take it over, his father would have sold it without a second thought. That’s just the kind of man Harold was: he moved past his wife’s death by getting rid of everything that reminded him of her, even choosing to leave the city to be with his latest girlfriend in the capital.

Anthoni sighed again as the music came through the window, chancing a glance out of the portal. On the hill just outside of town, every now and again through the mists, he could see it. Alastor’s castle, a gargantuan building of immense size and magic. A sweet soft melody flowed from the shape as it moved, each of its steps smooth and elegant as if it were merely a large deer prancing on the hillside. With the castle so close, it was likely the wizard was in town today, looking for another soul to pray upon.

“Anthoni, the girls are done up front, so I’m closing up.” The boy looked up as the manager came back to him, smiling softly at the young man. “We’re all heading down to watch the parade, are you sure you won’t join us?”

“No, I need to finish this arrangement, and then Molly asked to see me down at the store.” Anthoni smiled, attempting to hide his disappointment. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see the parade, and more that he wanted nothing to do with the soldiers: Anthoni was known for having a bad experience whenever the soldiers were in town, despite his brother Anton being a general. They always seemed to find him, and today he wanted to stay away from them as much as possible. “I won’t be too long.”

“Alright then. Have a good afternoon.” Anthoni looked back down at the cut flowers on his desk as she walked away, waiting until he heard the shop door close before sighing, sliding down in his chair. The music from the castle seemed to shift, changing from a lively bop to a sweet and soothing melody and Anthoni couldn’t help his smile. _This song he knew_ and the young man couldn’t help but hum as he finished the arrangement.

“I just want to start a flame in your heart, In my heart I have but one desire~” Anthoni’s sweet tenor voice filled the empty shop but he couldn’t help the slight ache in his chest as the girl’s words came back to him. Alastor was known for stealing people’s souls, but the girls always seemed to misunderstand the wizard’s intentions. Alastor didn’t care for physical beauty, but rather beauty within, and many of his victims were those who had kind hearts, mere shells left behind in the wizard’s wake.

“Beauty huh?” Anthoni sighed as he placed the final flower, leaning back to look at his masterpiece. Anthoni had plenty of physical beauty, thanks to his late mother, but he knew he lacked a beautiful soul, something the wizard would want. The man was petty, jealous and ,worst of all manipulative: Anthoni had charmed his way into the lives of many men he thought would take him away from this life he had trapped himself in but it was always a one and done affair. They would sleep with him and move on, not wanting to keep someone as shallow as him. “Time to go see Molly.”

Anthoni carefully lifted the vase and set the flowers on the front desk, ready to go to the excited mother-to-be the next day. He carefully wrapped his coat around his shoulder, glancing around until he spotted where he had left his hat. After carefully stuffing his curls under the cap, the young man quietly stepped out of the shop, careful to lock the door as he stepped out into the street. Unfortunately, to get to the candy store Anthoni would have to go awfully close to the parade, but hopefully, with the hat and coat, none of the soldiers would recognize him.

The streets were filled with excited people and children, some talking about Alastor’s castle and who the wizard’s next victim might be, but most were discussing the parade and the war. The prince of the neighboring country had gone missing, and they were being accused of kidnapping and foul play, since the man had disappeared while in their borders. Their neighbor was far more advanced in weaponry than them, but they had something the other lacked, and that was an abundance of witches and wizards who served under the queen. Soldiers like Anton weren’t happy about all the magical help they were getting, but Anthoni was eager to ask his brother what it was like to see a witch or wizard use their magic.

“Well, well, what have we hear?” Anthoni was ripped from his thought by a familiar voice and it was only then that he realized that he had started to take the back way to the candy shop by habit, trapping himself in a empty alley. He looked up to see one of his brother’s solders, Xavier, blocking his path and Anthoni instinctively began to back up. “Little Toni is wondering around by himself. Dangerous for a pretty boy like you.”

“I’m sure your brother would be furious if anything happened to you.” Anthoni felt his heart leap into his throat as another voice came from behind him and he turned to see Victor blocking the other side. The pair had him trapped, but the young man did his best to sound unbothered.

“Then let me go you two, I’m supposed to be meeting Anton and Molly at the store.” Anthoni demanded, forcing his legs forward as he walked closer to Xavier. Hopefully, dropping his brother’s name would be enough to get them to leave him alone but that hope was dashed as he felt Victor’s hand on his shoulder.

“Then let us escort you, little Toni.” The man whispered and Anthoni leaned away in disgust as the soldier blew into his ear. He had no time to react as Xavier yanked the hat from his head, revealing the man’s blond curls as they fell around his face. The soldier laughed as he tossed the article to the ground, turning his disgusting gaze back on Anthoni who growled. Victor tightened his grip on Anthoni’s shoulder, pressing himself into the back of the young man. “Maybe you can give us a reward for being so nice?”

“Fuck off you two!” Anthoni finally yelled, pulling himself away from Victor’s grip as he kicked Xavier in front of him. He turned to try and exit the alley, but a hit from the gun’s butt to his back sent him down to the ground, Anthoni crying out from the pain.

“A little fire inside ya today, huh Toni?” Xavier laughed, stepping on the boy’s back more as Anthoni tried to stand up, and the boy growled as he heard Victor walking over to them. “I have a better use for all the ener-”

“ _Ah, there you are._ ” Xavier was interrupted as a new voice came from in front of them, and Anthoni was surprised as he felt the foot come off his back. He soon saw a dark red glove in front of his face and Anthoni glance up to see his would-be savior. The man in front of him had a glowing gold smile, his tan skin framed by his fire red hair. In fact, the whole man’s outfit was red and Anthoni’s eyes grew wide as he recognized the being in front of him. _Red hair, red eyes, red jacket and a golden grin that never fades._ Alastor’s grin grew as he pushed his hand closer, those narrow red eyes boring into Anthoni’s blue. “ _I’ve been looking everywhere for you._ ”

Anthoni accepted the hand, allowing the wizard to pull him to his feet, unsure what else he could do. If he said no, there was a good chance Alastor would just leave him to be assaulted by the two men but saying yes came with the risk that Alastor might take his soul. Anthoni was most definitely not Alastor’s type, but the young man couldn’t help his yelp as the wizard spun him, wrapping his other hand around the man’s waist as he squeezed Anthoni’s hand tightly.

“Hey, you can’t-”

“ _Don’t you have somewhere else to be?_ ” Anthoni looked down as the hand around his waist moved, Alastor flicking his fingers toward the would-be assailants. The man’s eyes watched with wonder as Xavier and Victor were forced to stand up straight and turn around, seemingly marching back toward the parade against their will. Anthoni’s heart jumped into his throat as he heard Alastor chuckle and he looked up over his shoulder to see that grin still beaming at him. “So, where to?”

“The candy shoppe…” Anthoni answered in awe and he allowed himself to be pulled forward as Alastor began to walk with him, one hand still around his waist and the other gripping his hand tightly. Alastor’s steps were purposeful, as if he had a goal in mind and Anthoni couldn’t help his mounting fear as they continued through the alley. What did Alastor want: surely not his soul, he could have taken that as soon as he sent the soldiers away, since it was only them left in the semi-lit corridor. No one but Molly and Anthon would have suspected anything, and it still would have taken hours for anyone to find Anthoni’s empty husk.

“Hmmm, seems he found me again.” Anthoni glanced up as Alastor hummed, but this time the wizard kept his gaze forward, his ever present smile twitching somewhat at the corners. It was then that Anthoni noticed the red smoke and he started to glance back to see a huge plume of it following in the alley behind them. It clung to the walls as it pulled itself forward, shaping into a multitude of smokey figures as it chased after the men. Anthoni yelped as Alastor squeezed him tighter, glancing down at the young boy. “Don’t look.”

Anthoni nodded and turned forward as they kept walking, although he was unable to help his nervousness as he saw more smoke trail on the ground beside him. Alastor’s grip on the young man tightened as more of the smokey forms appeared in front of them and he felt as the wizard sighed. The forms were grunting and moaning as they moved to trap the pair and Anthoni felt as if his heart would beat right out of his chest with his mounting fear.

“Hold on.” Anthoni barely had time to react as Alastor stopped, and he yelped loudly as they were launched into the air, barely avoid the smokey figures as they reached after the pair’s shoes. Anthoni closed his eyes tightly, squeezing the radio demon’s hand as he waited for them to fall back to the ground, but was soon surprised by Alastor’s laughter. “Open your eyes, Anthoni.”

Anthoni chanced a peek and noticed they were floating in the air above the city and Alastor relaxed his grip on the boy’s waist as he slid his hand into Anthoni’s free one. The young man gripped the wizard for dear life, unable to help his worry and fear as he looked down on the streets below them. The wizard laughed as he began to walk on the air, the music from his castle filling the town as the song changed again.

“Just walk, I won’t let you fall.” Alastor promised, although Anthoni was wary from the slight playfulness to the man’s voice. He slowly began to mimic the wizard’s steps and he couldn’t help his slight yelp of surprise as he began to walk on the air next to Alastor. The wizard hummed softly to the new song as they walked through the air, Anthoni mesmerized as he watched the parade down below him. He hadn’t noticed it before, but Alastor smelled of fire and ash, and for some reason, Anthoni didn’t find it all that unpleasant. He wanted to ask why the wizard was helping him, since he doubted that someone as powerful and deviant as Alastor would help him for free. Anthoni looked back up to see the serene smile on the wizard’s face and he had to swallow the lump building in his throat as he spoke.

“Alas-”

“Here you are, Anthoni.” Anthoni was surprised as his feet finally touched something solid, and he realized that he was on the upper balcony of the candy shoppe. He felt as Alastor’s gloves glided from his hands and he quickly turned around to see the wizard still floating in the air next to the balcony. His smile was as bright as it had been since they escaped the smoke and his red eyes narrowed as he watched the man. “Don’t go outside for a while, lest those things find you again.”

“Okay.” Was all Anthoni could manage, staring deep into those red eyes as they watched him. Something about the way Alastor was looking at him mesmerized the young man and he watched as Alastor moved away from balcony, seemingly pleased by Anthoni’s answer. Anthoni flinched as Alastor reached for him again, but was surprised as he felt the wizard’s glove run through his curls. He looked back up as Alastor smiled at him softly, allowing his hand to linger as he pulled away.

“Good. I’ll come find you later, once I’ve taken care of the vermin.” Alastor chuckled, and Anthoni dashed to the edge of the balcony as the wizard fell through the air. But Alastor was gone, only a throng of moving people in the street below the shoppe. Anthoni looked among the crowd below, trying to find the wizard’s red hair and cloak but there was no sign of Alastor among the moving bodies. Anthoni sighed as he pulled away from the railing, his heart pounding wildly as he considered what had just happened.

There was no way it wasn’t real: after all, there was no other explanation for how Anthoni had managed to reach the second floor for the candy shoppe without coming through the front door. But, if it were real, why had Alastor helped him? Why had Alastor not taken his soul and now that he considered it, _how did he know his name?_ Anthoni was certain he had never met the wizard before today, as Alastor was not known for changing his form to hide his appearance. He walked around boldly and without care, since most were too afraid of him to cross his path. Alastor may have preferred beautiful souls, but he was still known for taking souls from people who upset him, so why had he spared Anthoni?

“What’s all the-Oh Anthoni, how did you get up here?” The man turned as one of Molly’s coworkers came into the room, her shock plain on her face as she saw Anthoni holding the railing. The young man didn’t answer as she shook her head, doing her best to smile. “I suppose I’ll go get Miss Molly and Anton, they were waiting downstairs for you.”

Anthoni only nodded as she closed the door, turning his attention back to the hills as the song from Alastor’s castle changed. It was another love song, and the man smiled slightly to himself as he touched his curls where Alastor had stroked his hair.

“Later, huh?” The man whispered, unable to help the hopeful feeling in his chest that he would indeed, see the wizard later that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _ALASTOR?!_ Anthoni, you have to be more careful!” Anthoni sighed as Molly fussed over him, looking out the window as he watched the sun sink lower into the sky and the music continued to fill the air. As soon as his siblings had joined him on the upper floor, Anton had demanded to know how Anthoni had managed to reach the second floor without them noticing and without much option, the young man opted to tell them the truth. He left out the names of the soldiers who had attempted to assault him, although from the dark look on Anton’s face, his brother had a good idea of who the culprits were.

“I’m fine Molly, if he wanted my soul he could have just taken it.” Anthoni tried to reassure his sister, pushing her away again as she huffed, crossing her arms. Anton remained silent as the twins talked, seemingly still taking in Anthoni’s story. “Besides, I’m not his type.”

“Alastor doesn’t have a type, Toni.” Molly insisted and Anthoni sighed heavily again, glancing at his twin sister. “He takes souls like it’s his right, beautiful or not.”

“Guess mine is too dirty even for someone like him then.” Anthoni joked, attempting to smile even as the words left his lips. He still hadn’t forgotten about the wizard’s promise to find him later, and he had also left that little detail out of his story. “Stop worrying so much, Molls. Even Andy isn’t worried.”

“Speaking of which,” Anthoni watched as Molly turned her attention to their older brother, who finally looked down to see her as she stood. “ _Soldiers_ attempting to assault our brother? I hope you intend to find out who and punish them, Anton.”

“I intend to do _more_ than that.” Anton finally spoke, looking past Molly to meet Anthoni’s gaze. The man cleared his throat quietly as he looked back to the balcony, not wanting to meet that dark look on his brother’s face. Anton has earned his title through his ruthlessness and Anthoni knew firsthand that Xavier and Victor would be lucky if Anton chose to punish then the right way. “Although this ‘Alastor’ you two keep talking about has me concerned.”

“Concerned?”

“All wizards and witches are supposed to be conscripted under Queen Charlie’s orders, and yet your Alastor and the Wizard of the Peaks have yet to answer.” Anton admitted and at this, Anthoni turned back to look at his brother. Anton had closed his eyes and had his arms crossed against his chest as he continued. “It’s part of the reason I’m out here with so many men, to see if we can find and apprehend those two. We’re not here to arrest them or anything, just to make sure they receive the Queen’s summons. Some of these witches and wizards can be hard to get in contact with.”

“Well, Alastor is still in town somewhere, his castle hasn’t moved away yet.” Molly sighed, looking toward the window as the music continued to flow inside. It was beginning to sound faint, so either the castle was moving away, or Alastor had returned to his home. Both thoughts made Anthoni’s chest ache a little, but he did his best to hide it as Molly spoke again. “As far as the Wizard of the Peaks, no one has seen him for weeks now. Ever since he cursed Shiane.”

“Maybe you two should leave town.” Anton grumbled and both Molly and Anthoni sighed in unison. Harold and Anton were forever trying to convince the twins to leave, citing the dangers of having two dangerous wizards so close nearby. The twins were insistent, however, both refusing to leave their mother’s hometown and the last few memories they had of her.

“Anthoni and I will be fine, just as we always have been.” Molly insisted, looking out the window as the sun sunk lower, beginning to disappear behind the buildings. “Although I suppose Anthoni should get back to the shop, and I need to help close up downstairs.”

“I’ll escort Anthoni home.” Anton insisted before Anthoni could speak, and from the look his brother was giving him, the man knew better than to argue. He merely sighed as he stood, accepting his twin’s hug as she threw herself into his arms. “I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

“Be more careful okay, Toni?” Molly pleaded, squeezing her brother tightly as Anthoni returned the gesture, sighing heavily as he closed his eyes. “You know Father and Anton are looking for any reason to sell the shop and get us to leave.”

“Sorry Molls, but I didn’t have much of a choice today. It was accept Alastor’s help or have to deal with the soldiers.” Anthoni breathed, his chest aching as she pulled away. Molly was giving him a sad look and Anthoni has to turn away from her expression. “I know Molls, but I haven’t done that in a long time. No one wants to keep me, I get it.”

“Anthoni, I-”

“Anyway, I’ll see ya tomorrow, don’t want to keep Anton waiting.” Anthoni pushed past his sister, not wanting to hear what he knew she would say. He knew Molly wasn’t worried about Alastor taking his soul: she knew as well as he did that if the wizard wanted to, he would have. No, Molly was worried about what _Anthoni_ would do if Alastor came to see him again, that the man would attempt to manipulate the wizard as he had so many others. What Alastor would do if he found out that Anthoni was trying to play him.

Anthoni stepped down into the candy shoppe proper, the whispering of the other girls and guys ceasing as he stepped off the stairs. Either they were gossiping about Alastor or Anthoni himself, and for once the man was glad that they had stopped their huddle as he walked toward the door. He knew what he was and he knew what others thought of him, but it didn’t mean he always wanted to hear it.

“Let’s go, Toni.” Anthoni quickly fell in line behind his brother as Anton began to walk away from the candy shoppe, taking the same back alleys that Anthoni had accidentally started down in his absent thinking. The alleys were the fastest way between the two shoppes and a maze that Anthoni knew well, but he had meant to walk the main roads to see his siblings. It would have been a longer path, but safer, as the main street were filled with people excited to see the day’s event.

The music from Alastor’s castle drifted further and further away as the sun continued to sink in the sky, and Anthoni felt his heart sink with it. He had really hoped to see the wizard later than night, but it only made since that Alastor would leave. After all, he seemed to be chased by whatever those smoke creatures were, and he had never truly defined _when_ later would be. As far as Anthoni knew, later could mean days or weeks from now, whenever Alastor came back to hunt in town again for fresh souls.

“So, this Alastor.” Anthoni looked up as Anton spoke, but his brother never paused in his steps, continuing down the darkening streets. “He saved you?”

“Yea, sent the soldiers off and walked me to the shoppe to make sure I wasn’t bothered again.” Again, not the _whole_ truth, but Anthoni wasn’t sure how to explain the smoke creatures to his brother anyway. He didn’t know the wizard’s situation with them anyway, so why raise questions he couldn’t answer? “He was…nice about it. Didn’t seem like he wanted more.”

“But why?”

“I dunno. Maybe he didn’t like what he saw?” Anthoni shrugged, trying not to put more thought into the question. It was one he was still mulling over himself and one he was starting to not want the answer too. “Most people would’ve just looked the other way since they were soldiers, but I guess Alastor didn’t care.”

“Hmmm.” Was Anton only reply and Anthoni breathed a sigh of relief as they lapsed back into silence. They stepped out of the alleys onto the main road, and Anthoni couldn’t help his relief at seeing the flower shop, his arrangements filling the window. Anton hummed softly as they approached, nodding toward the window. “Your arrangements look good.”

“Thanks, trying to pretend I remember what Mother taught me.” Anthoni laughed softly, touching the glass as he smiled at the flowers. He would have preferred to run a tailor shop, selling some of the clothes he designed in his free time, but the flowers had meant so much to his mother, and he refused to let her dream die with her. “Maybe one day I’ll reach her level.”

“You get closer everyday.” Anton agreed, watching as Anthoni carefully unlocked the door before turning to look at his brother. Anton was watching Anthoni with a blank expression and the young man frowned as he waited for his sibling to speak. “Between us, was it Xavier and Victor?”

“Good guess.” Anthoni shrugged and looked away as he heard his brother growl. “No point in killing them, there’s always more of your men waiting to take their place. At least those two I can handle.”

“You shouldn’t have to handle any of them. To think my men would disrespect me so much to try and force themselves on _my_ _little brother._ ” Anton growled and Anthoni sighed, pushing open the door to the flower shop. Anton took a deep breath and Anthoni turned just as his brother hugged him, a gesture the young man returned loosely. Anton didn’t hug Anthoni or Molly very often anymore and Anthoni watched his brother with confusion as the general pulled away. “They will be punished, I assure you.”

“Thank Andy.” Anthoni tried to smile, stepping inside the store as his brother released him. “I’ll be sure to stick to the main road though, just to be safe.”

“Please do.” Anton agreed and Anthoni smiled as he closed the door, waiting until he heard Anton walk away to lock it. He leaned against the wood as his smile faded, looking around the empty shop. Another night alone, and the young man sighed heavily as he pushed himself off the door. Perhaps he could look over the books and see what arrangements he needed to set up for the next day. He still had some soup left over that Molly had given him a few days ago, perhaps he could warm that up and-

“What a _tacky_ little flower shop.” Anthoni paused as he heard a new voice behind him, turning around as it spoke. A tall, thin man stood in the doorway, a pipe in his hand as he looked around the shop with disdain. His red coat was lined with fur, and he tapped the floor with his gold cane as he stepped into the shop more. Anthoni was _sure_ he had locked the door, but he cleared his throat, attempting to seem professional.

“I’m sorry, but we’re closed for the-”

“Quite tacky indeed,” The man continued, seemingly ignoring Anthoni as he puffed on his pipe and the young man’s annoyance grew. The vistor turned to look at him, their heart shaped shades hiding their eyes as Anthoni’s polite smile began to twitch. “Although, I think you are the most tacky thing here.”

“I’m sorry, _sir,_ but we are closed.” Anthoni huffed as he walked past the stranger, holding the door open for the man as he forced his smile. He was _tired_ of people walking all over him like they owned him, and he had enough bigotry today to last him a lifetime. “Please leave.”

“Bold words from someone so lowly. No wonder Alastor took an interest in you.” Anthoni’s eyes widened at the mention of Alastor, and he quickly jerked his hand away as something touched his on the door. One of the smoky minions from earlier grinned at the boy and Anthoni stumbled backwards as his guest laughed, taking another long drag off their pipe. “Good thing I have a use for a pretty boy like yourself.”

“The Wizard of the Peaks.” Anthoni whispered as he fell backwards, more of the smoke minions rising from the floor as the man laughed. He leaned over the boy, seemingly growing bigger as he smiled down at Anthoni, his appearance now menacing. Everything Anthoni had expected from Alastor radiated from the man above him and he shrunk back more as smoke was blown into his face.

“That’s right, boy, but you can call me Mista Valentino.” The man laughed, standing up as Anthoni coughed, attempting to knock the smoke away. “Be a good little errand boy and give my regards to Alastor. I won’t wait much longer to take what I want.”

Anthoni merely coughed as Valentino laughed, the wizard stepping out of the shop as his minions followed, the door slamming and locking behind them. Anthoni’s eyes and throat still burned as he forced himself to stand, suddenly feeling sluggish and tired. Had Valentino cursed him? The man was known for throwing around curses with ease and seemingly for no reason, forcing the victim to seek him out to have it removed. Afterwards the person was never heard from again, and Anthoni groaned as he forced himself to the stairs.

Today was turning out to be an awful day and Anthoni coughed again as he finally made it to the top of the stairs, pushing open the door to his room. He quickly collapsed on the bed, tears running down his face from the burning in his eyes. Sleep: for now the boy needed sleep, and he could deal with whatever Valentino had done to him tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuck!” Anthoni cursed under his breath again, quickly moving back to his bed as he heard Molly’s voice downstairs. Of course she would come to check up on him after yesterday, probably still worried about why Alastor had let her brother live. He could hear her shoes as his twin climbed the stairs and Anthoni quickly threw the blanket around him as he laid down on the bed, tucking his arms under the fleece.

“Anthoni? Anthoni, are you alright? The girls said you haven’t come downstairs all day.” Anthoni flinched as he gripped the blanket tighter, his extra arms gripping the bed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn’t let Molly come in and see him, not like this.

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit sick.” Angel did his best to make his voice sound scratchy, forcing himself to cough to accent his point. His head was still swimming from the input of his extra eyes and he closed them as he coughed again. “I’m just going to stay up here today, don’t want anyone to catch whatever I caught.”

“You seemed fine yesterday.” Molly sounded worried as she called through the door and Anthoni quickly called out as he heard her reach for the handle. “Are you sur-”

“I was just hiding it, didn’t want to worry you and Anton.” Anthoni winced, coughing more as the silk got caught in his throat, spitting the sticky substance into the trashcan. The container was quickly filling with the substance and he wiped his mouth as he looked at it with disgust. “I’m sure I’ll be fine soon, just need a day or two to get over it. Rest and all that jazz.”

“Alright, Anthoni, just…call me if you need anything okay?” Anthoni sighed with relief as he heard Molly move away from the door and once he was sure she had left, he threw the blanket off, sitting back up as he folded the extra hands in his lap. He looked at the foreign limbs, unable to help the ache in his chest as he stared at the pink fingertips.

After passing out last night, Anthoni had been surprised to wake up and find that he couldn’t see. Or at least, he couldn’t see clearly: his vision was blurry, as if his eyes were having trouble focusing on his nightstand. He thought perhaps Valentino had cursed him with blindness, but as he moved on the bed, he realized he had an _extra set of arms._ Rushing to the bathroom and splashing water on his face revealed the cause of Anthoni’s blurry vision, the addition of three little eyes under each of his normal two. His normally blue orbs were now a bright pink and as he looked down at his extra hands, he noticed more pink marking on his hands and forearms. His mouth felt weird as he opened it, and he was surprised as two fangs sprang forward, tucking back when he closed his mouth again. _A spider_ : Valentino had cursed him to look like a spider, to physically represent his manipulative and disgusting nature.

Anthoni sighed heavily as he looked out his window, able to see the mountains where Valentino made his home. Alastor’s castle was nowhere in sight today and Anthoni couldn’t help his relief that the wizard wouldn’t see him like this. If Alastor didn’t want him before, there was no way the man would want him now, not now that his physical appearance mimicked his dirty soul. He slowly stood off the bed, spitting another wad of silk into the trashbin as he pulled out one of his shirts. If he was going to try and find Valentino, he would have to wait until night, until Molly and Anton would both be asleep and not see him sneak out of the flower shop. He didn’t know exactly where Valentino stayed, but finding the wizard was his only chance to break this curse.

“Dammit, Toni, why can’t you just stay out of trouble?” The man spat, angerly pulling his curtain over the window so that he wouldn’t have to see the mountains. Anthoni sat back down, retrieving his scissors as he started to cut into the fabric. Since the small eyes didn’t have pupils like his left eye, maybe he could tell anyone who asked they were freckles, and if they didn’t look too closely, they wouldn’t notice. The arms would be harder to hide, but if he wore his long coat, maybe he could hide them under it. After all, it would only get colder as he moved closer to the mountains, so no one should question him wearing it. There was a small village outside of town and maybe one of the people there would take him to the edge of the mountains. He was far from the first to seek out Valentino after being cursed, so it shouldn’t seem too strange of a request. “Anton and Molly are gonna kill you, and Dad is gonna…”

Anthoni’s voice trailed off as he thought of his father. If Harold ever found out Anthoni had been cursed, even if he managed to find a way to break it, he would immediately sell the shop, forcing Molly and Anthoni to move with him to the capital. He would finally succeed in removing everything that reminded him of their mother and the man frowned as he paused in cutting the shirt. Worst, if Anthoni was discovered to be missing, Harold would still probably sell the shop, doing his best to convince Molly to leave. Molly would never leave Anthoni behind however and would probably insist on staying in hopes of her twin’s return.

Knowing Molly, she would probably try to look for him, although she would look for Alastor instead of Valentino. After all, she didn’t know about his meeting with the Wizard of the Peaks, and while it wasn’t common for Alastor to kidnap people, he wasn’t known for helping people either. It was clear he had some sort of interest in Anthoni and Molly wouldn’t hesitate to approach the wizard if it meant finding her brother.

“Anthoni?” Anthoni jumped as the manager called his name through the door, dropping the scissors before catching them with one of his other hands. He gripped the white shirt tightly in his hands, his heart pounding as the knocking continued. The man took a moment, trying to get his breathing under control before he answered.

“Y-yes?”

“The arrangement you finished yesterday, it was for Mrs. Tiresa, right?” Anthoni sighed, moving the scissors back to his main hand. He coughed, still trying to keep up the story that he was sick. “ For her daughter-in-law?”

“Yes, they’re for her.” Anthoni called out, coughing again as he set on cutting his shirt, quietly opening one of his other drawers filled with spare cloth. He didn’t have enough white cloth to make new sleeves, so the young man settled on a light pink cloth as he pulled it from the rest. “Let her know it was my pleasure.”

“I will.” Anthoni heard as something was set on the floor outside his door and he couldn’t help but turn to look at the closed barrier. The woman seemed to shuffle outside, before Anthoni heard her stand back up and start to turn away. “The girls…one of them made you some tea. Feel better soon, Anthoni.”

Anthoni waited until he heard the manager walk back down the stairs before he set the cloth and scissors down on the bed, slowly standing as he made his way to the door. Slowly and quietly, he opened the door, looking down to see the small tray with a cup of still steaming tea and a small sandwich. It looked like part of the manager’s lunch that she shared with him every day, and Anthoni couldn’t help the tears in his eyes as he picked up the tray.

“Silly old woman.” Anthoni muttered, closing the door with one of his new hands as he cradled the tray, doing his best not to cry as he walked back over to the bed. Setting the tray on the bed, he sat next to it as he lifted the warm mug of tea. He took a sip, noticing that it was really sweet, and he could taste the honey on his tongue as he looked down at the beverage. Anthoni hated bitter drink and foods, so she had been sure to put plenty of sugar and honey in his tea to make it palatable. “Shouldn’t keep giving me her food.”

The young man gave up on fighting his tears as he ate and drank, taking in the old woman’s kindness in the semi darkness of his room. Once he returned, he would have to make it up to her somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Anthoni did his best to smile as he waved to the young man and his father, grateful for the ride they had given him. He had made it to the neighboring village with ease once night fell, able to catch a ride with a merchant heading that way. After explaining his desire to reach the mountains, he easily found the young boy and his father willing to give him a ride as close as they dared. They warned him that he was better off just dealing with the curse, as no one who entered Valentino’s mountains ever came back, and they had even seen Alastor’s castle roaming in the area. But Anthoni was determined and he turned to face the dark peaks as the wind blew through his coat. It would be morning soon and so Anthoni pulled his coat around him tighter as he walked toward the base of the peaks.

It wasn’t long before the young man had to pause, the wind seemingly ignoring his coat as he sheltered in a small alcove from the blast. He could see the particles as they moved in the valleys between the mountains and he spit up another wad of silk as he sneezed. At this rate, he _would_ get sick and he laughed at the irony of his situation as he shivered in the small space.

“Should be better on the other side.” Anthoni assured himself, remembering what the boy and his father had said. On the other side of the pass was a valley and supposedly, Valentino’s home was between the mountains on the other side of the valley. He only had to make it through this corridor and he should be able to make it to the wizard’s home. “Alright.”

Anthoni rewrapped his coat around his body, tucking his extra arms close to his side as he heard a growl further in the space behind him. He turned to see two glowing yellow eyes looking at him, and he almost stepped back into the wind out of fear and surprise. The creature growled again, but it made no effort to move toward him and as he stared, Anthoni began to make out some of its features. It almost looked like a griffon, with large red and black wings resting on its back as its tail flicked in the creature’s annoyance at Anthoni’s presence. It had a cat-like face and ears, with little black hearts in the fur on its face.

“Well, I was leaving anyway.” Anthoni huffed, trying to mask his fear under his bravado as he turned to face the gale. “Doubt cursed flesh taste good any way.”

The young man stepped back out into the wind, holding his coat closed with his lower hands as he threw his upper set to protect his face from the harsh breeze. He had to fight for every step forward, but Anthoni knew he couldn’t go back. He _had_ to make it to Valentino, and get the stupid wizard to lift this curse off him, no matter the cost.

A strong gale came through the pass and Anthoni yelped as he was almost knocked backwards. However, a pressure against his back stopped him from falling and the man gasped as he saw red and black wings protecting him from the wind. He was pushed back up onto his feet and Anthoni quickly turned to see the creature from the cave behind him, still watching him with its annoyed expression.

“What, decided you wanted a snack after all?” Anthoni laughed nervously, and he was surprised as the creature shook its head, although the expression never changed. His heart leapt into his throat as the cat walked closer to him, still shielding him with its wings as it nudged his extra arms inside the coat. The answer came to Anthoni in that moment, and he looked to the creature with pity in his eyes. “Ah, you’re cursed too.”

The griffon nodded, standing beside Anthoni as the man fixed his coat again, looking down the mountain pass. The valley: if they could reach the valley, then maybe the cat also knew where Valentino lived.

“Well come on, he’s not going to come to us again.” Anthoni tried to joke, walking forward as the cat walked beside him, the creature’s wings helping the shield the pair from the wind. They still had to stop every once in a while when the gale became too much, but Anthoni had to admit that without his companion’s help, he doubted he would have been able to make it through the pass. He started to wonder why the griffon had been laying in the space if he had the means to make it through the mountains: surely he could have easily made his way to the valley with his wings to help block the wind, and at least the valley would have been slightly warmer.

“Made it!” Anthoni cried out in relief, collapsing as they made it through the pass, worn out from the ordeal of fighting the wind. The breeze was much gentler in the open air of the valley, and Angel could see slightly better in the soft light of the mist, signaling the closeness of dawn. He sighed as he laid his head back on the ground, groaning as he heard the cat pad up beside him before nudging him with its face. “I’m tired, I’ve been travelling all night.”

The cat snorted at Anthoni’s complaint and the young man groaned again as he looked up to see the cat’s annoyed face. It closed its eyes as it shook its head, walking past him further into the valley as the man pushed himself up from the ground into a sitting position. He was tired and hungry, but he knew he couldn’t complain long if he was going to make it back before anyone realized he was missing. No one would probably think much of him not coming down today, assuming he was merely taking another day to recover, but if he wasn’t back by tomorrow, Anton and Molly would force their way into his room and discover his disappearance.

“Fuuuck.” Anthoni complained, standing as he looked to the mountains on the far side, pulling the piece of bread he had brought with him out of his pocket. He nibbled as he continued down the slope, looking around for his griffon companion. The early morning had cast a thick fog everywhere and Anthoni found it difficult to see very far in front of him. “Hey, where’d you go? I can’t see anything.”

The man was unable to help his relief as he saw the cat walking back toward him in the fog, a small dot of black in the soft grey. But behind the cat as an unmistakable shape and Anthoni gasped as he quickly scrambled to get out of the way of the castle’s legs. He watched with awe as Alastor’s castle walked past him, seemingly heading deeper into the valley as it trotted past.

Anthoni felt a familiar nudge as the griffon pushed against him again, and he looked up to notice a small door on the back of the castle, accessible from the outside. He hesitated even as the creature pushed him toward it, growling slightly in its frustration.

“That’s _Alastor’s_ castle you idiot, I can’t just-” But Anthoni was cut off as the creature grabbed his coat in its mouth, pulling it off his shoulders before running after the castle. “HEY!”

Anthoni had no choice but to give chase through the chilly air, feeling as his shirt grew wet with the dampness of the fog. Dammit, he _needed_ to get to Valentino and back: he had no time for this nonsense! Anthoni almost caught up to the griffon, which was running right next to the door behind the castle as it continued its walk through the valley. Just as Anthoni drew closer, he saw the door open, and although he couldn’t see inside, he could hear a faint melody coming from the open portal.

“Hey, no!” Anthoni reached out as the cat tossed his coat inside and he had no choice but to leap onto the steps, desperate to get his jacket back. He clung to the slight railing with all four of his hands, the castle swaying as it moved and he glanced back to see the griffon fading away in the mist. Apparently the structure had begun to move faster, and the cat could no longer keep up with it as it walked. Anthoni huffed as he turned away from the sight, looking into the open door.

The music was easier to hear up close and Anthoni swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped inside, determined to find his coat and leave. Inside the door were more steps and as Anthoni walked up, he was surprised that his coat still seemed to be nowhere in sight. He didn’t think the griffon had thrown it that hard, and he cautiously stepped into the house more, looking for where his coat could be.

“ _Well, well, what is this?_ ” Anthoni jumped as the door slammed closed behind him, and the fireplace lit up, illuminating the dark space. Someone was sitting in an armchair close to the fire and Anthoni merely stood frozen with fear as he watched the dark shape’s hand appear from the seat. “ _Don’t just stand there._ ”

“I…my…the wind blew my coat inside, I’m just here to get it back.” Anthoni managed to stammer, his heart jumping as the form laughed. He watched as the dark form stood, and he noticed it had the same silhouette as Alastor, although it sounded nothing like the wizard.

“ _Hmmm, cursed I see. You must be on your way to Valentino then._ ” The creature sighed, turning as Anthoni finally saw its glowing red eyes. It sunk into the shadows at its feet, and Anthoni couldn’t help but yelp as it reappeared from his, looming over him as he fell back on the floor. The shadow creature laughed even more, leaning closer as it examined the young man’s extra arms. “ _A strong one at that._ ”

“So, uh, my coat-”

“ _I’ll do you one better, petite araignée._ ” The creature interrupted, raising its gaze from his arms to his face. He shrunk back further into the floor as it grabbed him, and he closed his eyes as he waited to see what it would do. “ _Help me break my curse, and I’ll tell you how to break yours._ ”

“What? You-you can do that?” Anthoni looked back to the shadow creature with surprise and it chuckled as it released him, offering him its hand in a similar way Alastor had the day before. Anthoni hesitated, looking to the creature with suspicion. “Why can’t you break your own curse, since you know so much about them?”

“ _We don’t know how. It’s the nature of things._ ” It shrugged, pushing its hand more into Anthoni’s face. “ _But I **do** know how to break yours, so it seems like an even trade, non?_”

“We, whose we?”

“ _Who do you think, araignée?_ ” It cooed and Anthoni gasped quietly as it dawned on him. He looked down to the creature’s hand, his heart pounding in his chest. “ _Well?_ ”

“Wh-why should I agree?” Anthoni managed, still attempting to hide his fear. “What’s to stop you and Alastor from taking my soul? There’s nothing stopping me from going to Valentino.”

“ _True, spider, but I can promise that Valentino’s price will be **much higher** than mine. Besides, if we took your soul, then you can’t fulfill your end of the bargain. Free us, and we will not harm you._” The creature insisted, pushing its hand more into the man’s face as Anthoni mulled over its words. It had a point: he had no idea what Valentino would want to lift the curse, and at least the Shadow wouldn’t let Alastor take his soul until he helped it. He carefully took the Shadow’s hand and it helped him to his feet, its smile widening as it looked down on him. “ _Good choice. Now don’t tell Alastor about our little deal, hmm?_ ”

“What am I supposed to tell him?” Anthoni sighed looking around the space. It was possible the wizard might not recognize him, given his strange new eye color and form, but even so, he would wonder about the strange being now in his house. “I don’t think Alastor has a habit of picking up strays.”

“ _You don’t know Alastor._ ” The creature hummed, slinking back into the floor as it moved back to the armchair. “ _Weave a tale. You should be good at that, given your form._ ”

“Hey yo-”

“ _Your coat is in the closet, and you can lay on the couch if you wish._ ” Anthoni watched as the Shadow moved its hand and a couch materialized next to the fire. Upon seeing the offer, he could feel how tired his body was and despite his worry, he began toward it. “ _We can discuss the curse later, when Alastor is not here._ ”

“Fine, but I’m on a schedule.” Anthoni insisted, sitting on the couch as he eyed the Shadow in the chair. It sat in the shadows staring at the fire, seemingly ignoring the young man as he laid down on the couch across from it. “I can’t keep my sister waiting.”

“ _I’m sure._ ” The creature breathed, and Anthoni was unable to help himself as he drifted off to sleep, the weight of his night pressing on him as he laid down next to the warm flame.


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor growled as he stepped back into his home, the darkness sliding off his skin as he walked back into the castle. He sighed as he walked up the steps, plopping into his armchair, barely glancing at the lit fireplace. He had spent all afternoon the previous day trying to find Anthoni, but the man seemed to be nowhere to be found, and the lack of progress had left the wizard annoyed. More than that, Valentino was becoming more malicious and determined to catch him, forcing Alastor to waste precious time.

“Shadow.” Alastor called out and the creature rose from the darkness behind the chair, hovering over the wizard’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. “Why did you light the fireplace?”

“ _I found you a new stray._ ” It chuckled and Alastor opened his eyes as he finally noticed the new couch in his living space. Sprawled out on the couch across from him was the very man Alastor had wasted his previous day trying to find, and the wizard’s eyes narrowed as he saw Anthoni’s extra arms and markings. It seemed Valentino had gotten to the boy first and Alastor growled again. “ _Mad I found him first?_ ”

“Mad that Valentino touched him.” Alastor admitted, pushing himself up as he walked over to the sleeping Anthoni on the new couch. He gently touched the boy’s blond curls, watching as he shifted in his sleep. “Makes this harder.”

“ _What, mad that our little helper is tainted?_ ” The Shadow laughed and Alastor grunted as he turned away from the boy, his ears twitching as he heard Niffty waking up in her room. He removed his coat as he walked toward the kitchen, the stove roaring to life as Alastor approached it. The Shadow followed him in the darkness of the castle, chuckling as it stood behind the wizard. “ _Makes him easier to trap._ ”

“Hmm.” Alastor answered, focusing on his cooking as he heard his little helper moving about upstairs. No doubt she would be coming downstairs soon and Alastor smiled slightly as he focused on cooking breakfast for them. “I had no intention of bringing him here.”

“ _Of course not._ ” The Shadow teased, slinking back to the stairs as Niffty bounded down the steps, seemingly full of her normal energy as she arrived to the bottom floor. Her one eye was already wide awake and she smiled as she looked down at the creature looking at her from the floor. “ _Morning Niffty._ ”

“Hey, Shadow.” Niffty smiled, smelling the air as the scent of Alastor’s cooking began to fill the space. “Alastor is back?”

“ _Yes, preparing breakfast for us and our guest._ ”

“Guest?! Alastor took on another apprentice?!” Niffty nearly bounced off the steps as she rushed to the living space, and the wizard shot a dirty look to the Shadow as it laughed, chasing after the young girl as she examined Anthoni on the couch. “Oooooo, he’s a magical creature like me! Kinda looks like a spider.”

“Not quite, dear Niffty.” Alastor chastised, moving to the table as it rose from the floor, three chairs manifesting as the cover settled on the table, and the wizard set down the three plates as Niffty continued examining the sleeping man. Anthoni was now moaning in his sleep, and Alastor watched with interest as he woke up, quickly backing away from the cyclops as she leaned into his face.

“Wha- where?” Anthoni seemed disorientated from his sudden waking, and Alastor couldn’t help his amusement as the spider stared at the little cyclops as she examined his eyes.

“OOOOO, his eyes are a pretty pink too!” Niffty exclaimed, nearly climbing on the couch as she tried to get closer to Anthoni. The man backed away even more and Alastor cleared his throat to gain their attention. The wizard’s smile grew as he saw Anthoni’s eyes widened with surprise at seeing him and he motioned to the set table.

“Come Niffty, and let’s feed our guest shall we?” Alastor watched as the cyclops easily bounced into her seat, watching as Anthoni slowly moved to the edge of the couch, looking away from the wizard’s gaze as the Shadow slinked across the floor back to the spider. The Creature avoided the bright light from the fireplace, taking its place back in the armchair as it snapped, dismissing the blaze. “And Shadow? Take us out of the Valley, I have no desire to be so close to Valentino.”

“ _Yessir._ ” The Shadow answered sarcastically, slinking back into the floor and Alastor took his seat as he felt the Castle turn, delighting in the small yelp from the spider who still sat on the couch. He glanced back as Anthoni looked around the castle, seemingly in awe as he felt the building move.

“Is our guest going to join us?” Alastor asked smoothly, watching as the spider jumped up from the couch, slowly making his way to the table. Anthoni awkwardly grabbed his chair with one of his lower hands, carefully seating himself at the table as he looked down at the food. Alastor began to eat his own bacon as he watched Anthoni from the corner of his eye. “Is our guest not hungry?”

“Huh, oh no, I’m starved. Thanks.” Alastor smiled as Anthoni finally picked up his fork, beginning to eat the eggs the wizard had cooked for him. Niffty quickly finished her food, carrying her plate back into the kitchen just as a knock came to the door. Alastor chuckled as Anthoni jumped, looking to the portal as the knock came a second time.

“Ooh, sounds like the Seaside shop.” Niffty bounced excitedly and Alastor watched with pride as the cyclops shifted, growing taller as she changed into an elegant young woman. Anthoni’s eyes were wide as he paused in eating his food, watching as Niffty answered the door.

“Ah, Niffty, is the wizard Ravio home?”

“No he’s out right now.” Even Niffty’s voice had changed to sound more mature and Alastor nodded as he continued eating, only partly paying attention to the conversation happening mere feet away. “Is there something you need?”

“A summons from the Queen. All witches and wizard are to report to Magistrate Vagatha as soon as possible.” Niffty bowed her head as she accepted the letter, changing back to her normal appearance as she closed the door. She quickly bounced back up to the table, setting the letter down on the surface.

“Pointless. I have no intention of going.” Alastor dismissed, watching as Nifty shrugged and the letter incinerated in her hand. The cyclops bounced back toward the door, pulling down a large book as she settled into the small alcove, using the light of the window to read. The wizard returned his attention to Anthoni, who was still staring at the door. “So, guest, mind telling me your name and why you are here in my castle?”

“Name?” Anthoni repeated and Alastor laughed, amused by the spider’s nervousness.

“Yes, assuming you have one.” Alastor affirmed, watching with interest as he waited to see what the man would say. Would Anthoni lie, assuming Alastor couldn’t recognize him in this changed form, or would he tell the truth?

“It’s…Angel. Name’s Angel.” The spider answered, looking behind the wizard as the Shadow rose from the floor again, seemingly done with moving the castle as Alastor demanded. The wizard kept his eye on Anthoni, however, waiting to see what else the man would say. “My coat, blew in the door last night.”

“Oh?” Alastor asked, humming slightly with annoyance as he heard the Shadow chuckle behind him. “So you decided to help yourself and stay the night in _my_ home?”

“No, the Shadow let me in.” Anthoni snapped, and Alastor was surprised by the man’s sharp tone, leaning forward on his hands as the spider glared at him. Anthoni seemed slightly taken aback by Alastor’s darker smile and he cleared his throat as he looked away. “He…wanted me to help keep the place clean and brighten it up.”

“Oh? The Shadow wants the castle to be brighter?” Alastor laughed, amused by Anthoni’s lie. No doubt the creature had told the spider to do so and the wizard had to admit, he found it interesting that the man had listened to it. “An odd request, considering it can’t exist in light.”

“You don’t have to open windows to brightened up your home. Color, flowers, all those things matter.” Anthoni answered quickly and Alastor was surprised by how quickly he had managed to support his lie. Most would fall apart once Alastor started to question their logic but Anthoni was looking Alastor in the eye as if he were telling the truth, and the wizard began to smile brightly. Perhaps Anthoni was far more interesting than he had given the spider credit for.

“I see, then I look forward to see what you do.” Alastor conceded, moving his empty plate back into the kitchen to join Niffty’s. Usually, Alastor would use magic to clean the dishes but he decided to leave them, turning as he headed toward the stairs. “I’ll be in my room. Niffty, please take care of any customers who may stop by.”

“Alright!” Niffty called out, bouncing in the space as she read and Alastor glanced back to the spider still sitting at the table. Anthoni looked away quickly as Alastor looked to him, and he chuckled softly under his breath.

“Do what you will Anthoni, but don’t touch my room please.” The wizard beamed as he saw the man nod, turning to climb the stairs with the Shadow at his feet. As soon as they were out of earshot of the other two, Alastor hummed softly to himself, looking down at the swirling red eyes. “Brighten the place up, hmmm?”

“ _He does work with flowers, doesn’t he? Perhaps I can move us somewhere he can find some.”_ The creature shrugged and Alastor couldn’t help his hearty laugh as he stepped onto the second level, glancing down the hallway as he paused at the second staircase. He walked down, gently touching one of the doors, the name _Angel_ appearing in the wood. Alastor hummed with contentment, turning away as he headed back for the stairs. He climbed the second set of stairs to his room, the soft music stopping as he stepped inside. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in the pitch-dark space. “ _Besides, he **is** right: it doesn’t have to be so dreary.”_

“Oh, _now_ you think it’s dreary?” Alastor laughed, watching as the Creature rose from the floor, leaning over him on the bed. Alastor chuckled as he stroked the cheek of his dark reflection, beaming his golden smile up at the creature. “Go, and entertain our spider. We’ll need his help soon.”

“ _That we do._ ” The creature agreed and Alastor released the shape as it sank back into the floor, closing the door as it left the room. The wizard closed his eyes as he was left alone in the darkness, allowing sleep to claim him.


	6. Chapter 6

Anthoni released his breath as Alastor ascended up the stairs, turning his gaze back to the food in front of him. It seemed that Alastor _didn’t_ recognize him, or at least the wizard was pretending not too, and he had accepted Anthoni’s lie. The man hummed as he glanced around the castle, better able to make out the space now that light streamed in from the one window where Niffty sat.

The walls were mostly bare, a dull red that was obviously faded from its once brilliant color and Anthoni noticed that the space was mostly empty. A bookshelf sat next to Niffty’s alcove, there was the table that Anthoni now sat at, the couch the Shadow had provided and armchair: other than these, the space lacked any dressing. Anthoni hummed as he looked around, trying to decide where to start as he munched on his bacon. The walls would need to be repainted, perhaps some tapestries if Alastor had some cloth lying around.

“SO.” Anthoni’s attention was soon grabbed as he heard Niffty’s voice and he looked up to see the cyclops had come back to the table, looking up to him excitedly. She seemed enthusiastic about him joining them, and he did his best to smile back at the small creature. “Did the Shadow _really_ let you in?”

“I guess.” Anthoni shrugged, glancing back to the stairs. “I was just trying to get my coat back.”

“What were you doing in the Valley? Are you cursed? Were you going to see Valentino?” Niffty fired off her questions back to back, not giving Anthoni a chance to answer any of them. “Oooooh, that explains the arms. And the eyes.”

“That’s not all.” Anthoni smiled wistfully, rolling his sleeves up as he allowed the young girl to see his new pink markings. Niffty’s eye widened in excitement and Anthoni chuckled, sticking his finger in his mouth as he showed off his fangs. “I also spit up silk every once in a while.”

“OOOOO, you could make stuff then!” Niffty bounced excitedly and Anthoni frowned, looking to the girl with confusion.

“I’m not sure it’s that kind of silk.”

“I could _make_ it that kind.” Niffty laughed, bouncing more in her chair as Anthoni smiled back awkwardly. She was definitely excitable; he would give her that. “Wouldn’t it help with your decorating? Alastor doesn’t have much here.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess it would.” Anthoni admitted, looking around again. It was this time that he noticed the radio, the tall structure stretching to the ceiling. “Is that where the music comes from?”

“Oh, you mean the radio? No, although Alastor turns it on sometimes when he’s down here.” Niffty shook her head and Anthoni watched as she pointed toward the ceiling. “The music comes from his room. I don’t know if he has a second radio, or if it’s a spell, but the music only stops when he’s sleeping.”

“Hmm.” Anthoni glanced back to the door as another knock came to it and Niffty slid from the table, changing her shape again as she moved to answer it. This time Anthoni noticed as she turned a knob next to the door before opening it, and the exterior seemed to be different than it had been the first time. A nervous young man stood outside the door and he watched as Niffty beamed in her human appearance.

“Ah, Edward. I do believe the charm is ready.” Niffty motioned for the man to follow her as she climbed the steps and Anthoni did his best to hide his extra hands as he turned away from the customer’s gaze. Niffty smiled at him brightly as she turned to the bookshelf, sliding her hand along the books as she seemed to look for a specific one.

Anthoni chanced a glance back to the man to find the boy staring at him, and he realized that the man couldn’t be much older than himself. The man gasped slightly at seeing Anthoni’s face and the spider couldn’t help the way his chest ached at the reaction. Anthoni did his best to smile, leaning coyly on the table as he motioned to the man with one of his lower hands.

“Looking for a good time sweetie?” He cooed, watching as the man’s face looked down to his second set of arms. The young man’s expression changed to one of curiosity and he took a step closer to Anthoni.

“ _Don’t tempt the customers, Angel._ ” Anthoni looked up as the Shadow slinked back down the stairs, glaring at the man from the floor as Niffty hummed, finally pulling a book down from the shelf. Anthoni shrugged as he folded his hands back into his lap, watching as Niffty opened the book and pulled a necklace out of it. She carefully handed the charm to the man, who cradled it in his hands.

“Place that around her neck, and she’ll be yours for a day.” Niffty instructed and the man nodded, looking back down to the trinket. He handed her a small purse and Niffty carefully opened it, examining the contents before nodding. “Be careful to retrieve the necklace before the charm ends, or it will kill her.”

“Alright. Tell Alastor I said thank you.” The man nodded, seeing himself out as he walked down the stairs. Anthoni watched with interest as Niffty placed the book back on the shelf, morphing back into her true form as the man left.

“Alastor creates charms?”

“ _Alastor creates curses._ ” The Shadow corrected and Anthoni looked up horrified as the creature laughed, raising itself from the floor. It shifted toward the wall, moving as far as it could from the beam of light that began to stretch across the space. “ _That man desires a woman who doesn’t want him, so we gave him a necklace that will force her to listen._ ”

“That’s-”

“ _Horrible? Twisted?_ ” The creature offered, chuckling at Anthoni’s expression as the man frowned. Its red eyes narrowed as the laughter died away, glancing toward Niffty as the girl returned to the table to join Anthoni. “ _We never claimed to be more._ ”

“Are all wizards horrible people?” Anthoni muttered under his breath and he cried out as Niffty hit him.

“Alastor _is not_ a horrible person! He only gives what people ask for!” Niffty insisted, and Anthoni looked at her with a confused expression. “What people do with what he makes for them is on them, not him.”

“Yea, but he still makes them, knowing what it’s going to be used for.” Anthoni insisted and he watched as the girl’s bright expression started to darken. Niffty’s face started to twist in anger and she seemed to shrink even more as she shook in her chair. He glanced to the Shadow as it moved closer to the table, its dark laugh filling the space.

“ _Niffty here knows better than most how horrible humans can be, with or without the aid of magic. Can you say that you are any better little spider? Is your soul free of taint?_ ” Anthoni flinched at the creature’s words, looking toward the alcove as Shadow leaned closer to his face. “ _Didn’t think so._ ”

“Guess it’s none of my business anyway.” Anthoni scoffed, feeling the silk as it built up in his mouth. He quickly spit the substance into his lower hands, looking at the mess with disgust as he held it before offering it to the cyclops. Her expression changed as she looked at the substance, some of her curiosity coming back. “You said you could change this into something usable?”

“Yeah, I’m not good at manifesting, but I’m good at transforming things.” Some of the girl’s excitement came back as she motioned for Anthoni to set the silk on the table and he gladly plopped the sticky mess on the surface. He watched as Niffty touched the pile, her one eye glowing slightly as the sticky mess changed into a pile of while silk cloth and Anthoni excitedly picked up the material. It felt perfect under his fingers and he looked to Niffty with wide eyes. “Is it okay?”

“Okay?! Niffty this is perfect!” Anthoni exclaimed, almost wishing he could spit up more silk on command. The cyclops’ face flushed with her embarrassment and she giggled as Anthoni stood, holding out the cloth in front of him. “If we had some dye, I could really make something with this. Some décor and clothes, to be honest.”

“Dye?” Niffty asked curiously and Anthoni nodded excitedly.

“Yea, it’s used to change the color of things. You can use flowers to make them.” Anthoni explained, turning to look at the Shadow as it leaned into its dark corner. “There’s a good spot near my town where we can get some. With Niffty’s magic, I bet we could even make paint and fix up the walls.”

“ _Are you asking, Angel?_ ” The creature asked coyly and Anthoni clutched the cloth close to his chest, nodding excitedly. The Shadow’s smile grew as it sunk into the floor, its voice now echoing from around the walls. “ _I suppose I can assist._ ”

Anthoni felt as the floor moved under his feet and this time he rushed to the alcove, Niffty behind him as he sat in the space, looking out the only portal to the outside. The man watched excitedly as he saw the scenery change as the castle turned and his heart pounded in his chest. Niffty shared his enthusiasm, leaning more into the window as the castle picked up speed, moving through the hills that Anthoni had journey through the night before.

“ _Enjoying yourself, little Angel?_ ” Anthoni nodded as he heard the Shadow’s voice come from the walls again, amazed by the speed the castle was moving. He had always wondered what strange magic allowed the castle to have such lifelike movements, and he never imagined that the structure could move so quickly. “ _We can go faster, if you would like._ ”

“You can do that?” Angel glanced back into the darkness, noticing the Shadow’s red eyes on the blank wall above the fireplace. Niffty turned to look at the Shadow, giggling softly as the creature laughed and the pair was launched into the air as the castle began a run, leaping over the ground with the grace of a bounding deer. Anthoni laughed with the cyclops as they were gently lifted into the air with each jump, unable to help his excitement and glee.

“ _Here._ ” Anthoni looked back out the window to see the familiar field of flowers as the castle began to slow down, and he could see the town just beyond. At the sight, his thoughts turned to Molly and Anton, and Anthoni instantly regretted his glee. He wasn’t here to have fun: he only had to today to get the Shadow to help him lift his curse. After all, he had to be back by tomorrow, or he would lose everything he was trying to save.

“Are you quite done showing off?” Anthoni looked back into the dark as he saw Alastor come down the stairs, his expression annoyed as he looked toward the fireplace. The Shadow laughed as it faded, rising from the floor as it mimicked Alastor’s silhouette. The wizard hummed with annoyance as he looked to Niffty and Anthoni, causing the spider’s heart to catch in his throat. Alastor was without his coat and looked slightly disheveled, obvious disturbed from sleep by the Shadow’s antics. Anthoni couldn’t explain it, but there was something cute about seeing Alastor in such a state.

“ _I merely was attempting to help out guest._ ” The Shadow cooed, earning itself another annoyed look from the wizard. Alastor said nothing more as he snapped his fingers, fixing his appearance as he summoned his coat to his shoulders. Anthoni and Niffty watched silently as the wizard walked toward the front door, music softly beginning to fill the space.

“I’ll be back later.” Alastor dismissed and Anthoni listened as he heard clicks, and then watched as the door opened and closed. He turned back to look at Niffty, who shrugged as their gazes met.

“Flowers?” She offered and Anthoni forced a smile, nodding as they stood from their seat. He carefully folded the cloth in his arms as he walked back toward the table, hearing as Niffty went to the door and clicked the strange knob again. The Shadow was watching him with a blank expression, humming as it tapped its wrist.

“ _Tick tock, spider._ ” It whispered and Anthoni narrowed his gaze, spitting more silk onto the table in his annoyance. He said nothing, turning just as Niffty opened the door to the field outside and the Shadow retreated to escape the extra sunlight. Anthoni took a deep breath as he walked toward the door, following the cyclops as she bounded outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthoni sighed as he sat outside with Niffty, watching as the cyclops focused on gathering flowers. She had managed to change the weeds Anthoni weaved together into proper baskets and as she collected the flowers, Anthoni was focused on plucking the petals from the stems. The morning air was pleasantly warm, and the man hummed happily under the bright sun.

“So, Angel.” He looked down as Niffty approached him with more flowers, dropping the pile in his lap. Anthoni found the process easier with four hands and he plucked the petals off quickly as he sorted them into the different baskets. “Why did you end up cursed?”

“I-I don’t know.” Anthoni admitted honestly, turning to look at the now faraway mountains as his mind ran. Other that his chance meeting with Alastor, nothing else had happened to draw him the ire of the Wizard of the Peaks, but it never took much for Valentino. “I guess Valentino was just in the mood.”

“He is rather horrible.” Niffty agreed, sitting in front of the spider as she began to help him peel off the petals. “He tried to curse Alastor once too.”

“What? Really?” Anthoni demanded, remembering what the wizard had said to him in the flower shop. He had almost forgotten about Valentino’s message, distracted over ending the curse the wizard had placed on him. “Wizards can curse each other?”

“Hmmm, I suppose.” Niffty shrugged, focusing on her flowers as she spoke. “Alastor can’t be cursed though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he’s too powerful. The curse backfired and Valentino had to deal with it for weeks.” Niffty beamed, and Anthoni merely nodded, glancing back to the open door behind them. He could vaguely see the Shadow moving in the darkness of the interior, far away from the light that streamed in from the portal and Anthoni looked higher as the music changed again. Either Alastor and the Shadow were lying to Niffty, or that was merely what the girl assumed about her Master, and Anthoni didn’t doubt that they would let her believe it. After all, Alastor didn’t _seemed_ cursed, but it was clear to the spider that there was clearly something going on.

“What about the Shadow? Is it another magical creature like you?” Anthoni asked, reaching to pull more flowers into his lap. At this Niffty frowned, pausing with her flower as she hummed.

“I don’t think so. It was here before me and it can use magic just like Alastor. I know he never taught it because he said I’m his first apprentice.” The cyclops admitted, glancing to the open door as she spoke. “I think it _is_ Alastor, but not somehow.”

“What does that even mean?” Anthoni wondered aloud and Niffty shrugged, plucking the petals off the plant in her hand.

“I dunno. Magic can be used to do some interesting stuff if you know what you’re doing. I’m just learning, so I don’t know everything yet.” The girl admitted, standing back up as she finished the flowers in her lap. Anthoni took a moment to look at their baskets, nodding as he took in how full they were. “Still need more?”

“Probably just red ones, it’s going to take a lot of paint to repaint the walls.” Anthoni sighed, smiling softly as Niffty bounced off, walking through the field as she searched for red flowers. He looked back to the castle as the song changed again, noticing the head as it turned to face the town. Anthoni hummed to himself as he looked at the face, noticing that something seemed to be on top of it. “Hey Niffty, what’s on top of the head?”

“Huh?” Niffty paused in collecting her flowers as she glanced up the building, shielding her eyes as she tried to see what Anthoni was talking about. “There shouldn’t be anything. That’s Alastor’s room at the top.”

Anthoni shielded his eyes as he tried to focus on the shape, watching as the dark spot seemed to shift on the top of the castle. The young man cried out as the object began to fall from the top and he began to laugh as he recognized the shape.

“It’s the cat!” Anthoni stood as the griffon landed in the field, shaking its body as Niffty watched the spider. The cat fluffed its wings as it walked through the flowers, taking a moment to stop and examine one of the blossoms before it finished walking up to Anthoni. The man couldn’t help his smile as seeing the cat again and he chuckled at the annoyed expression it still wore. “Good to see you’re okay. But didn’t you want to get your curse removed?”

The cat made no answer, merely rubbing itself against Anthoni as the man laughed, looking over to where Niffty watched. Her eye was wide with surprise and curiosity, and Anthoni motioned her closer, holding out one of his hands to the cyclops.

“Come on, I know he looks grumpy, but he’s a big softy.” Anthoni smiled, the griffon snorting as it flicked its tail in the spider’s face. Anthoni waved away the feathers, laughing at the cat’s annoyance as it continued to rub itself against him. Niffty slowly came closer to the pair, reaching out to the griffon as she walked. The cat turned as he sensed the girl approach him, and he sniffed the hand she held out to him. After a moment, he pressed himself into her palm, switching his attention from Anthoni to the cyclops and the young man couldn’t help but smile at Niffty’s bright expression. She giggled as the griffon rubbed itself against her, standing on her tiptoes to scratch its ears as it sat next to her. “Told you.”

“He is nice.” Niffty agreed, hugging the big cat as she adjusted the flowers in her hand. “But we need to finish so you can get started. We also can’t stay here too long, or people from the town might come.”

“What? No one comes out here save the girls from my flower shop and today’s not a flower day.” Anthoni frowned, glancing toward the town. He could make out several buildings that he recognized, and he turned his confused expression back to the cyclops. Niffty’s expression had changed to one of slight fear as she rested her hand on the griffon’s back, looking toward the town. “Niffty?”

“People come out here looking for Alastor. It’s why we don’t stay still.” The cyclops whispered, gripping the flower tightly until Anthoni noticed the stems bending. “People are also dangerous when they see magical creatures.”

“But-”

“You may be cursed, but you look like us. People will try to hurt you.” Niffty interrupted, turning her eye back to the spider. Anthoni felt his chest tighten with the expression, and he looked back to the town, his thoughts turning to his brother. He never thought much of when Anton said he was on the Hunt for something or someone, but now…he couldn’t help but wonder. “People don’t like what they can’t understand Angel.”

“I…guess you’re right.” Anthoni sighed, looking back down to the baskets. “I suppose I don’t want to spend all day sewing or painting either.”

“I’ll help too, if you show me what to do!” Niffty beamed, releasing the griffon as she returned to her task of gathering flowers. The griffon huffed as it walked back to Anthoni, sitting beside him as the spider sat back down, trying to focus on plucking the petals. Niffty’s words from earlier about humans being horrible and her reaction to being close to the town weighed heavily on Anthoni’s mind and he couldn’t help the pit in his stomach.

“Hey.” Anthoni sputtered as the griffon’s tail brushed against his face and he pushed away the cat’s feathers as he turned to look at the cat. It was looking away with its usual annoyed look but Angel noticed that it darted its eyes toward the spider before looking away again. Anthoni hummed, smirking slightly as he focused on his flowers. There was no sense in wondering about that stuff now: he needed to figure out Alastor’s curse and decorate the wizard’s home: he could always question his brother when he was curse-free.


	8. Chapter 8

Anton sighed as he stepped into the flower shop, annoyed by this inconvenience to his day. He _needed_ to be trying to apprehend either Valentino or Alastor, not playing errand boy for his siblings. Molly had sent him with soup to drop off to Anthoni, worried about their brother’s sudden illness and from the expression on her face, the older man knew better than to say no.

“Oh, Anton, are you here for Anthoni?” The general looked up as one of the girls approached him, her eyes already batting as she spoke. He hummed with annoyance, not interested in her flirting as he set the container on the counter.

“No, I’m just here to drop this off for him.” The man insisted, looking toward the stairs that led to the upstairs. “Has he come down today?”

“No, Madame said he’s been very quiet today. She’s worried he may have lost his voice.” The girl sighed, feigning concern as she watched for Anton’s reaction. He gave her the same annoyed stare and she sighed again, louder this time. “He won’t let anyone into his room, but he’s been drinking the tea we give him.”

“Then Molly’s soup should help.” Anton nodded, stepping back toward the door now that his delivery was done. He heard the girl frown behind him, and he shook his head as he walked out of the shop, his frown plain as he began down the street. A regiment of his men waited outside for him, standing perfectly at parade rest as he walked up to them.

“A report sir. Alastor’s castle was seen nearby town again today.” His lieutenant general fell in line beside him, matching Anton’s stride as he started down the street. The other soldiers turned and marched after them, the sergeant counting out their steps. “There’s a chance he is in town again today.”

“Good, I’m tired of looking for him.” Anton huffed, glancing down to his fellow officer. The man seemed to have more to say and Anton hummed with annoyance. “If you have more to say, then say it.”

“There were…magical creatures spotted near the castle as well, including a creature matching the griffon Magistrate Vagatha told us to capture.” The man offered nervously, and Anton growled under his breath. Yet _another_ objective to take care of when he wanted nothing more than to leave this city and all the memories it brought up behind. “Should I dispatch some men to investigate?”

“Confirm that is indeed the creature She said we needed. I’m not starting a Hunt on anything less than solid confirmation.” Anton growled as the lieutenant nodded, calling over his radio as he relayed the General’s order to another regiment. Anton turned down another street, listening as his men switched formations behind him to adjust to the narrow space. He knew that Alastor would likely be down one of the town’s many alleys if he were hunting: after all it didn’t make since to try and steal a soul in broad daylight.

“Sir!” Anton turned as one of the men pointed down another alley and the general quickly backtracked, looking down to where the man pointed. Further down the corridor, both glaring at each other were the wizards Anton had been sent to find, and the general chuckled at his luck. Of course he would find both _fighting_ and not amicable to conversation, but Anton was also not about to let the wizards slip away from him again.

“Wizards Alastor and Valentino.” Anton called out, gaining the attention of the beings as they turned their attention down the alley to him. He walked boldly into the space motioning for his men to move down a side alley and to surround the pair on the other side. The general knew from experience that such a maneuver would not trap the wizards, but it worked well for intimidation, showing that Anton didn’t fear them. After all, they fell to a gun or sword like any mortal creature, however awesome and unknowable they seemed. “I am here to bring tidings from the Queen.”

“What does the Queen want with the wizard she cast out?” Valentino spat and Anton paused a distance from the pair, taking in both wizards. Valentino was a tall man, his hat hiding any hair he might have had, and Anton considered his red fur-lined coat to be distasteful for a creature so powerful. Valentino scowled as he glared at the general, his hand tight on the cane he leaned on. Alastor on the other hand was watching Anton with interest and the general couldn’t help but narrow his eyes as he met that expression. He had no doubt the wizard recognized him: despite not sharing the blond hair of the twins, Anton and Anthoni looked incredibly similar, both taking heavily after their father. The wizard’s ear-like tufts twitched, although Anton couldn’t tell if they were hair or actual ears.

“Not my business to know, Valentino. I am only here to pass along the summons.” Anton answered, turning his eyes back to the taller wizard as he tapped his cane into the ground. Smoke began to envelop the wizard, but it dissipated as Anton fired into the air, shocking the wizard pair. Anton smirked as he brought the gun down, his confidence overflowing as he finally began to smile. “But I won’t have either of you leave until I do.”

“Then by all means. I would prefer to be as far away from this _rat_ as possible.” Alastor spoke politely and with an air of annoyance, causing Anton to chuckle and Valentino to scowl. No wonder half of the girls in town _liked_ the idea of the wizard taking an interest in them: he had quite the charming personality and his constant smile almost made his presence seem tolerable. Anton had no doubt that the wizard’s victims probably offered their souls willingly, falling right into his trap every time. This was definitely a creature he wanted nowhere near his family.

“By order of the Queen, you both are to report to Magistrate Vagatha within two days of receiving these summons, to be evaluated and assigned in helping with the war effort.” Anton recited, sighing heavily as he watched Alastor’s ears twitch again and Valentino growl. “Failure to do so will be considered willful abandonment, and a Hunt will begin immediately.”

“She threatens us with-”

“Simply show, and you have nothing to fear.” Anton interrupted, relocking his gun as he watched Valentino’s grip tighten. The weapon fired no bullets, but a spell, cancelling out any magic near Anton for a few minutes. He could only use it sparingly, as the charm needed time to recharge, but such weapons were necessary when dealing with magic folk. Most were not apt to listen, even ones loyal to the Throne, and Vagatha had given such weaponry to all General Officers to keep their new soldiers in line. “If Vagatha determines that your magic is of no use, then you will be allowed to return home.”

“Oh, _what unusual kindness_ from Vagatha.” Alastor sneered and Anton turned his attention to the smiling wizard. “I doubt she is merely sending those she turns away home.”

“Again, not my business.” Anton stated, holstering the gun as he hummed. “But you both have your summons, and I will be informing her Majesty that I was finally able to reach you both.”

“You won’t leave this alley.” Valentino growled, tapping his cane into the ground again as his smoke began to rise, but before Anton could draw his weapon to cancel the magic, he watched as Alastor summoned his own staff and swung it toward the other wizard. Valentino quickly leapt away, causing Anton’s men to back away as the wizard leapt toward the wall next to them, sticking to the surface as he growled at Alastor. “First his brother, now him. What’s your interest, Alastor?”

“Wouldn’t you love to know.” The wizard’s voice dripped with honey venom as he brought his staff back to his side, and Anton couldn’t help but notice that it resembled a microphone. The General and his lieutenant both had their guns drawn, waiting to see what would happen. Alastor glanced to the two men, his smile no longer charming, but dark and full of malice. “But I would like to leave this town, and not find myself apprehended over your antics. You should be thanking me really.”

“I _will_ have what is mine, Alastor.” Valentino spat, glaring over to Anton as the General met his gaze evenly. He resisted the urge to fire just to spite the man, forcing himself to count silently to keep his anger under control. “You can’t evade me forever.”

“We’ll see, Valentino.” Alastor laughed, watching as Valentino leapt off the building, disappearing in a quick puff of smoke. Anton turned his weapon to the remaining wizard, his blue eyes narrow as they met Alastor’s red. “I suppose I should take my leave as well, before you see fit to apprehend me anyway. A smart little toy Vagatha has made for you, a gun that shoots spells.”

“I have no desire to deal with you unless I have to.” Anton growled, adjusting his grip as the wizard laughed again. “Although if you hurt my brother, I won’t hesitate to initiate a Hunt against you.”

“I have no desire to harm Anthoni.” Alastor smiled brightly, waving his hand as he dismissed his staff, turning to face the general completely. “I…merely need his help with something. Help he promised me a long time ago.”

“Promise?”

“But I really should be going.” Alastor laughed and Anton watched as the Wizard sank into the shadows, leaving the general alone with his men in the alley. Anton sighed as he stood, holstering the gun as his men formed a single unit in the alley. The lieutenant was a bit longer in holstering his weapon, seemingly waiting for the wizard to reappear from the darkness.

“I want a unit stationed outside the flower shop while we wait for confirmation on the griffon.” Anton ordered and the man finally holstered his gun, standing up straight as the general started through the alley. “No less than two Warrant officers present at all times and they report directly to me if that wizard appears anywhere near the shop.”

“Yessir.” The lieutenant relayed the order through the radio as they stepped back into the early afternoon and Anton looked up as the bell began to ring, signaling the hour. This town was definitely not safe for his younger siblings, and Anton was determined that when he left this time, the twins would be coming with him.

Whether they wanted to or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Anthoni smiled as he stood back, looking over the living space as he finished hanging another tapestry. He heard as the Shadow hummed behind him, examining the new decoration the spider had put on the wall. He had allowed Niffty to paint a design on this one, and Anthoni had to admit, the fine black lines the cyclops had spent so much time on looked well against the deep red fabric.

“ _Interesting._ ” The Shadow finally spoke, gazing back to where Niffty was painting her alcove with the gold paint. While making the dyes, Angel set aside some of each color and Niffty had easily turned the colored water into paint, mesmerizing the spider with her use of magic. With her magic, they had even been able to create several different shades and Anthoni was excited to create clothing with the extra fabric. His hack job on his tunic was starting to grow uncomfortable and the spider quickly returned to the table, taking his seat in the chair as he grabbed a fresh piece of cloth.

“Hey Niffty, can you change this to a different material? I want to make a new shirt for myself.” He watched as Niffty carefully put down her brush, hopping down as she bounced over to the spider. Anthoni held out the pink material and his eyes lit up as he felt the silk change in his hand as Niffty touched it and he beamed as he pulled it back into his lap. “Thanks. I can make you a dress too if you would like.”

“Yes please!” Niffty’s eye grew wide as she nodded quickly, and Anthoni couldn’t help his chuckle as the young girl climbed on the table, choosing some of the blue fabric as she changed it. She quickly pushed the fabric into Anthoni’s lap, and he accepted it with his second set of arms.

“I’ll start it after my shirt.” He promised and his heart swelled as he saw the excitement in her eye. The song began to change again as the griffin shifted in front of the fireplace and Anthoni chuckled as the cat snorted. “Well, I’d make you one but you can’t wear clothing right now.”

The cat turned to glare at the spider before turning away, thumping the floor with his tail as Niffty covered her smile. It had taken some begging on their part, but the pair had convinced the Shadow to let the griffon stay with them. The creature seemed less than enthusiastic about it, and Anthoni watched as it slid back across the floor to poke the cat. The griffon immediately sat up and hissed at the Shadow, but the creature merely maintained its grin as it leaned into the cat’s face.

“Hey,” Anthoni called out to the Shadow as it reached to poke the griffon again, and he folded his legs in the chair as he leaned back, his fingers moving on their own as he worked to make himself a new tunic from the material. “I need to know more if I’m going to do anything about it.”

The Shadow chuckled as it slid across the floor, sliding behind the spider’s chair as Anthoni continued working with the cloth. He absently looked back to see the Shadow grinning at him, its eyes locked on his pink ones.

“ _What do you want to know, Angel?_ ”

“Uh, anything? I literally know nothing about…your issue.” Anthoni glanced over to Niffty, but the girl was absorbed in her painting, ignoring the Shadow and spider. He sighed, lifting his shirt as he checked his progress on the sleeves, turning the cloth in his hands. Now that he was getting more used to the extra hands, they were helpful in sewing and he was certain he had gotten the second set of sleeves right this time. “I can’t help you if I don’t know even how it works.”

“ _Hmmm. Our life forces are bound to another. If Alastor dies, then so do I and vice versa._ ” The Shadow hummed, sitting on the table next to the spider as Anthoni glanced up from his shirt. The creature still had its smile, but for the first time, the young man caught a hint of emotion in the Shadow’s voice. It sounded…worried? Scared? “ _And Alastor is on borrowed time. If nothing is done, he will die._ ”

Anthoni’s hand stopped as the Shadow spoke and he felt his heart pound in his chest. Alastor…was dying?

“How…how do you know that?”

“ _He-_ ” The Shadow was interrupted as they heard clicks at the door and Anthoni looked up as the portal opened, Alastor stepping through. He was smiling brightly, looking around as he carefully walked up the stairs. Niffty paused in her painting as she beamed a bright smile at her mentor, and Alastor turned to meet her gaze.

“I see Angel has lived up to his promise.” Alastor spoke softly, turning his eyes to the living room where he spotted the griffin sitting on the floor. His eyes widened at seeing the creature, and Anthoni couldn’t look away as the wizard walked up to the cat. As Alastor approached, the griffin lifted its head, sniffing the air as the wizard stood over it. “And brought me more trouble I see. Was one stray not enough Shadow?”

“ _There **are** plenty of empty rooms on the second floor._” The creature laughed, sliding back into the floor as Alastor chuckled, leaning down to pet the griffin. The cat sniffed his hand before lifting its head and the wizard chuckled as he scratched the creature’s chin. The sound of the griffon purring began to fill the space and Anthoni looked back to the cyclops as she giggled softly. “ _Besides, your other two strays wouldn’t let me move the castle without accepting our husky friend._ ”

“Hmm, Husk is a good name for now.” Alastor nodded, standing up straight as he stopped petting the cat. The griffin thumped its tail against the floor as it laid back down and Alastor turned his attention back to the space as he examined the tapestry Niffty had painted. “This looks like your work Niffty.”

“It is! Angel let me paint that one.”

“Did he now?” Alastor turned that grin to Anthoni and the spider felt his heart begin to pound again as the wizard walked up to him. Each clack of the man’s heels caused Angel’s heart to leap higher in his throat and by the time that Alastor was leaning over him, Anthoni’s head ached with his heart. Alastor leaned closer down to the spider and Anthoni once again noticed that Alastor smelled like smoke and ash. “Am I allowed to paint one as well?”

“O-of course.” Anthoni managed, motioning to the piles of colored cloth on the table. “Um, choose any fabric you would like but I think Niffty has all the paint in her corner.”

“I’m sure.” Alastor chuckled, leaning over the table before choosing a sheet of cloth from the black pile, the material flowing as he pulled it off the surface. By the time the cloth settled, Anthoni noticed that Alastor had manifested an easel for himself and he stood directly in front of the spider, a brush already in hand. “Lucky for me, I can do without.”

“O-okay.” Anthoni attempted to pay attention to his new shirt as the wizard hummed in front of him and the spider nearly jumped out of his chair as the radio behind him stirred to life. Only static played for a moment before a soft melody began to flow from its speakers and Anthoni couldn’t help but raise his eyes to the tan man in front of him. Alastor was staring at the black fabric, holding the brush under his chin as he studied his canvas, and the spider was mesmerized as he watched the wizard finally put the brush to cloth.

Niffty also seemed intrigued as she moved away from her alcove, both of them watching as Alastor’s brush glided across the silk, a streak of white following his movements. Anthoni’s own hands moved absently as his eyes were locked on the wizard in front of him, Alastor’s eyes locked on his work. His smile was smaller, but soft and there almost seemed to be a lost dreamy look to the wizard’s eyes as he painted, the soft piano filling the space. The Shadow sat on the table next to the spider as Anthoni watched, and he barely noticed the creature as he stared at the wizard.

After a moment, Alastor paused, leaning back as he examined what he had painted. His red eyes darted to Anthoni and the spider blushed brightly before looking away, resisting the urge to cover his face with his shirt. The wizard merely chuckled at the young man’s embarrassment.

“Well, Angel? Is it good enough to hang on the wall?” Anthoni slowly stood as he Alastor stepped back, motioning to his painting as Niffty also moved closer. Dressing the dark fabric was an intricate flower patten, with many small swirls and lines accenting the flower shape and Anthoni’s eyes kept getting lost as he tried to trace the patterns. He subconsciously reached out to touch the cloth, gently stroking the paint as he smiled.

“It’s beautiful Alastor.”

“I’m glad you think so. You may have it for your room.” Anthoni quickly turned to look at the wizard, but Alastor merely watched him with the same soft expression. “You will find the second floor as plain as this one, so be sure to get to that floor tomorrow.”

“Yes Alastor. Thank you.” Anthoni breathed, looking back to the tapestry with awe as he heard the Shadow hum from the table. The spider felt a tug on the cloth in his hands and he released it on instinct, looking up as Alastor took the shirt away from him. Anthoni watched his awe as gold embroidery dripped down the new tunic, decorating the material as Alastor handed it back to him. “Alastor-”

“Consider it a thank you for your services so far.” Alastor smiled brightly as he handed the shirt back to the spider. Anthoni accepted it, looking to Niffty as she giggled. The cyclops turned as she headed back to her alcove, looking coyly over her shoulder.

“You’re being _very_ nice Alastor.” She laughed and the wizard hummed, his smile twitching at the edges. Niffty merely giggled more at this, turning completely in her space to smile at Alastor. “Will you make my new dress fancy as well?”

“Perhaps, once the spider finishes it.” Alastor promised and the cyclops giggled again, bouncing back to her window. Light still streamed in from the portal and Niffty set about finishing her painting and Anthoni sat back down in his chair as he cradled the shirt to his chest. Alastor hummed as he walked to the bookshelf, selecting a volume before sitting in his armchair, far away from the light. The Shadow slid back to the floor as it reappeared behind the wizard, settling on the back of the chair as Alastor opened to read. “Once you are ready, I will show you your room.”

“Sure.” Anthoni breathed, unable to help as another flush came to his face and he turned away, looking intently at his tunic. The gold patterns Alastor had manifested into the fabric was more beautiful than anything Anthoni could have done on his own and he stroked the designs lovingly. Anthoni had no doubt that Alastor was treating him now to ask something intense of him later, but for now, the spider was content and happy with the gift.


	10. Chapter 10

Anthoni cleared his throat nervously as he stood in front of Alastor, unsure if he wanted to actually get the wizard’s attention. Alastor lazily lifted his eyes to the spider and Anthoni felt his heart jump again. The Shadow seemed to be watching the pair with interest, although for once it remained silent.

“Yes, Angel?” Alastor’s voice was dripping with honey and Anthoni knew that the wizard was playing with him. He took a deep breath, doing his best to seem unaffected by Alastor’s charm.

“Finished Niffty’s dress. You promised to touch it up for her.” Anthoni cooed, handing the blue fabric to Alastor. The wizard closed his book, setting it down in his lap as he took the material, and darker blue patterns began to run though Anthoni’s handiwork. Anthoni couldn’t help his smile as Alastor finished, handing the dress back to the spider. “Uh, you also said you’d show me my room?”

“Of course.” At this Alastor finally stood, setting the book in the chair behind him as he began to walk toward the stairs. Anthoni followed, pausing a moment as he set Niffty’s dress back on the table and picked up his new tunic. The little cyclops was still painting her alcove, now decorating the gold space with more of her fine black and red designs. Anthoni quickly hurried after Alastor as the wizard started to climb the stairs, and he took a moment to take in the man’s appearance.

Besides his open collared shirt, Anthoni noticed that Alastor covered every inch of his body, even tucking in the red blouse to prevent any skin from showing. Obviously, his jacket helped in this regard, and it flowed off the wizard’s shoulders as they climbed the steps. Anthoni began to wonder if the signs of Alastor’s curse were hidden somewhere on his skin, and the spider knew he needed to find a way to check. After all, the Shadow had said Alastor was dying, and unless Anthoni hurried, both it and Alastor would be no more.

“Here, Angel.” Anthoni was brought back to the present as Alastor said his name, opening one of the doors for him. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had failed to notice when they reached the second floor and he looked into the dark room as Alastor held the door open. He could barely make out the wizard next to him in the darkness of the hallway, and it was even more difficult to see into the room. “There is a window on the far side, but I would ask that you only open it when you are alone or at night.”

“Sure.” Anthoni nodded and his heart began to pound as Alastor hummed and pulled away. He needed the wizard to stay, to see what he looked like under that shirt… “Al, wait!”

Alastor instantly froze as Anthoni said his name and the spider quickly covered his mouth with his hands, gripping the shirt tighter in his lower hands. He had _not_ meant to shorten the wizard’s name, but in his rush to stop him, the nickname had slipped out. Anthoni yelped slightly as Alastor looked over his shoulder, his eyes dangerous as he looked at the spider.

“ _Don’t_ use that name.” Alastor hissed, and Anthoni felt his fear rise as the wizard turned to face him completely. The ear-like tufts of hair flicked in his annoyance and Anthoni’s heart pounded as Alastor continued. “Only one person may call me that, and _you_ are not _him._ ”

“Sorry Alastor, it won’t happen again.” Anthoni muttered, casting his gaze back into the open room. “It’s…I just need help.”

“Help?”

“Yeah, I…I’ve never changed clothes before.” Anthoni lied, still looking away as he started to blush. Not completely untrue: since donning the adjusted tunic, Anthoni had not attempted to change himself with his new arms, although he was certain he could do it alone. However, he needed a reason to get Alastor in the room with him, and it was the best lie he could think of. “Sorry I-”

“Hmmm, so you’d ask me for help? Do you truly know nothing about me, little spider?” Anthoni looked up to see Alastor standing over him, and the man couldn’t help but yelp as he was pushed against the wall. The wizard pressed his arm into the wall, using his other hand to tilt up the spider’s chin. Anthoni’s eyes were locked on Alastor’s red ones, and he couldn’t help the flush of arousal that ran through his body. The wizard chuckled above him, leaning down as he whispered in Anthoni’s ear. “I wouldn’t tempt me with a soul like yours.”

“L-li-like mine?” Anthoni stammered, and couldn’t help his yelp as Alastor laughed again, pulling back slightly from the spider. His shirt hung from his body and Anthoni could faintly make out a dark mark dancing on Alastor’s skin just below the opening. _There it was: the curse._

“A soul as tainted and dark as yours is a nice change of pace from my usual fare.” Alastor admitted, sliding his hand from Anthoni’s chin to the blond curls that still framed his face. Anthoni’s arousal grew as Alastor stroked his curls in a fashion similar to the way he had on the balcony, just as he dropped him off at the candy shop. “If you aren’t careful, little Angel, you might find yourself begging for me to take it.”

“Maybe that isn’t such a bad thing.” Anthoni cooed, trying to hide his fear and arousal as he smirked up at Alastor, moving to drape his arms around the wizard’s neck. He was surprised that Alastor let him, although the wizard’s expression never changed. He slid one of his hands into Alastor’s hair, it’s twin sliding down into the dark red shirt. “Sounds like you would make it worth my while.”

“Perhaps.” Alastor answered, his eyes flashing as Anthoni giggled, attempting to keep up his façade. He looked into Alastor’s shirt more as he pulled the wizard back down toward him, noticing more dark marks that danced under the fabric. Each mark pulsed and moved against the wizard’s skin and Anthoni jerked his eyes back up as Alastor continued speaking. “I can either make it the most pleasurable experience you’ll ever have, or-”

Anthoni yelped as Alastor gripped his head tightly, and before the spider could react, the wizard had slanted his lips across his own. Anthoni’s body immediately exploded with pain, and he clung to Alastor tightly as the wizard kissed him. He felt as his body was burning up, as if he would burn from the inside out and he was left panting as the wizard pulled away from him. Alastor’s eyes were glowing dangerously, and he growled slightly, making it obvious he had no desire to stop. His hand dug in the young man’s curls and Anthoni found himself lost in those glowing red eyes.

“ _The worst pain you’ve felt in your miserable little life._ ” Alastor finished and despite the pain and threat, Anthoni found himself wanting to kiss the wizard again. Alastor seemed to sense the spider’s hesitation, as his voice was deep and throaty when he spoke again. “ _Perhaps, that is what my little spider wants._ ”

“Per…Perhaps.” His hands around Alastor’s neck moved uncertainly, and Anthoni struggled to find his voice again. As much as his body betrayed his desire, he had to talk his way out of this and keep Alastor was killing him. “But then I’d be denied the chance to keep decorating for you.”

“True, you have made my home a bit brighter.” Alastor conceded, pulling away as Anthoni sighed with relief, and as the wizard stood, he noticed another dark mark on the wizard’s shoulder. It was quickly hidden as Alastor fixed his shirt, and Anthoni looked to meet the wizard’s eyes again as Alastor cleared his throat. “It would be a shame to kill you before you finish.”

“Right.” Angel breathed, sliding into his room as he waved at Alastor with one of his lower hands. “I’m sure I can figure it out the shirt on my own then.”

“Don’t be too long, or you’ll miss dinner.” Alastor chuckled and Anthoni quickly closed the door as his heart pounded. He gingerly touched his lips, remembering the pain of having the wizard kiss him but…for some reason, Anthoni couldn’t deny that he wanted it again. It had felt _real_ , like Alastor _wanted_ to kiss him, to devour him, and the young man wasn’t used to that. To actually be _wanted_ by someone else…

“Fuck, I gotta be more careful.” Anthoni cursed under his breath, walking away from the door as he found the bed in the dark space. He carefully sat down, thinking to the dark marks he had seen on the wizard’s skin as he worked to peel himself out of the dirty tunic. Alastor was definitely cursed, and Anthoni had no doubt the dark marks on Alastor’s skin was the result of the spell and was killing the wizard. But how had Alastor been cursed: by who? And When? And how could Anthoni possibly fix whatever those dark marks were? “Gotta think.”

Anthoni paused as he sat shirtless in his room, tracing his hand along the pink heart that now graced his chest. After all, he still needed to break his own curse and get back to the shop before Anton and Molly could miss him. However, he still seemed to be no closer to an answer and without Alastor recognizing who he was, he couldn’t exactly tell the wizard about his problem. Anthoni glanced back to the pink tunic, barely visible in the dark room as he traced the gold pattern. He couldn’t help the emotion in his chest as he looked at the material, his thoughts once again returning to the kiss.

“Sitting here isn’t going to save him.” Anthoni whispered to himself, lifting the material as he tried to determine the best way to put it on. As he fumbled with the tunic in the darkness, his thoughts were filled of the wizard and the brief moment they shared in the hallway of his castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Alastor leaned against the wall a moment longer, waiting to hear if Anthoni would say more but the spider remained quiet as he fought with the tunic. Alastor closed his eyes, sighing as he continued toward his room. He had only meant to tease the spider, to give Anthoni a chance to see the marks, but he had lost himself in the moment and kissed the spider. Valentino’s curse was making this more difficult that it needed to be, and Alastor gripped his shoulder as the mark underneath ached.

“ _Having trouble, Alastor?_ ” The wizard growled as the Shadow accosted him and the man stepped into the darkness of his room again, collapsing on the mattress as the pain started to ravage his body. He had done too much with the spider and was now paying the price, shivering on the sheets. He could feel the dark marks as they spread across his skin and he felt the creature’s icy cold touch against his back. “ _You should have waited._ ”

“He needed to see them.” Alastor spoke through gritted teeth, gripping himself tighter as the pain grew. He heard as the Shadow complained behind him, sharing in his anguish and Alastor could feel the marks as they began to climb up his neck. “I don’t have time for him to figure out Valentino’s curse.”

“ _Rush this, and you’ll only kill all of us faster. You know you can’t touch cursed souls and this curse has already started to take too much from you._ ” The Shadow rebutted and Alastor growled again, this time making no effort to answer. The creature was right, but in that moment Alastor had not cared. He hoped kissing Anthoni would restore the spider’s memory, but it seemed Valentino’s curse was still blocking him, keeping the spider an arm’s length from the wizard. “ _Afterall, you’re the one who chose to lie._ ”

“I believe _you_ told him to lie first.” Alastor accused, shivering more as the pain intensified. He did his best not to cry out, writhing on the bed as he sought any relief from the fire tearing across his skin and through his insides. “If he had admitted to being Anthoni, I could hav-”

“ _He would have been terrified, and you know it._ ” The Shadow interrupted and Alastor finally looked over his shoulder, glaring into the creature’s red eyes. It winced with his pain and the wizard growled again. “ _Without the memory, you cannot force yourself on him._ ”

“I don’t have time.” Alastor insisted, digging his gloves into the shirt as the pain grew, and he bit his lips to keep from crying out. The darkness had now reached his face and Alastor closed his eyes as he shivered more. “Not only this _damn curse,_ but Vagatha is summoning me to the Palace.”

“ _What does that witch want with us? I thought we made it clear we had no interest in her or her ways._ ” The Shadow glided across the floor, disappearing back into the darkness as Alastor sighed, the pain finally starting to fade. The wizard laid on his back, looking up to the ceiling as castle rocked, the Shadow setting it down in some field.

“This stupid war she started. I’m sure it’s merely to drag those like me and Valentino out of hiding. Threatening us with a Hunt, we have no choice but to show.” Alastor growled, watching as the creature materialized from the roof, hovering above him again. He reached to touch its face, unable to help the ache in his chest. “I _know_ she has no intention of simply letting me leave.”

“ _Then don’t go._ _Find a way to refuse her._ ”

“I can’t.”

“ _We could easily leave the Kingdo-_ ”

“Anthoni won’t let us. He’s bound to that town, and we can’t take him away.” Alastor interrupted and the Shadow’s frown deepened as the wizard sighed, dropping his hand away from the creature. “I’m already wasting too much magic giving him the doll to take his place.”

“ _Ah, we should assuage his fear about that. He still believes he needs to be back by tomorrow._ ” The Shadow cooed, and Alastor sighed, looking towards his door. Some part of him hoped the spider would come in, but he knew Anthoni would never approach the wizard’s room. Without his memory of that night, the spider was oblivious to his role and to his importance to the duo and would keep his distance out of fear.

“I’ll take care of it, before I leave tonight.” Alastor sighed, closing his eyes as he touched his lips, remembering the kiss and the white hair he had seen mixed in with Anthoni’s blond. He didn’t doubt that the colliding curses had caused them both pain and now the man would be more wary of him. Perhaps he was being too harsh with the spider, but Alastor didn’t know what else to do. Without being able to restore the spider’s memory, this was the only way he could make Anthoni who he needed to become. “I need more souls, more time for him.”

“ _What, did you fail in town again? Not like you Alastor._ ”

“With both Valentino interrupting me and Anthoni’s brother finding me, yes.” Alastor growled, his annoyance growing as the creature laughed. “If I don’t find one soon, the curse will end me anyway.”

“ _All this effort to stave off death, I wonder what it says about us? Killing others to save ourselves._ ” The Shadow chuckled and Alastor scoffed, turning away from the creature on the bed. “ _Would Anthoni still want you if he knew?_ ”

“No, but I don’t need him to _want me._ I need him to _save me._ ” Even as Alastor said the words, he knew the Shadow didn’t believe them anymore than he did. He could lie all he wanted but it didn’t change the truth: Alastor wanted Anthoni to be his, to keep that beautiful, tainted soul by his side. All these years of searching, of waiting and thanks to Valentino, he still couldn’t make Anthoni _his._ “After that, he can hate me all he wants.”

“ _Hmhm, I guess we’ll see Alastor._ ” The wizard opened his eyes as the creature left, no doubt to find the spider and talk to him about the curse. Alastor cursed the creature under his breath, his jealousy of the Shadow growing as he thought of its interaction with Anthoni. Able to touch and talk to the young man in way Alastor himself was denied.

“Laying here won’t solve anything.” Alastor muttered, but he remained on the bed, still staring into the darkness as he remembered Anthoni’s face. Those pink eyes full of fear and desire, trying to hide behind that façade of playfulness, that gasp of pain and pleasure as Alastor released him. The wizard could feel himself growing aroused and he growled, forcing himself to stand from the bed. “Niffty must be getting hungry.”

Alastor forced himself out of the dark space, beginning the long trek back to the first floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Anthoni opened his door to a delicious smell and the spider couldn’t help the growl that came to his stomach. The Shadow had appeared to him in his room and confirmed that the dark marks on Alastor’s skin represented the curse. Anthoni was quick to point out that they looked like the Shadow, but the creature retorted that he had no control over them. All the Shadow knew was that the marks were spreading, and once they covered his entire body, Alastor would die.

“I wonder…” Anthoni hummed, slowing making his way to the stairs. He still needed to know more about the details of the curse, but the Shadow swore he had no idea who cursed them. The creature admitted to Alastor being the first being it had ever seen, and the pair was already afflicted with the curse by then. That statement seemed to support Niffty’s idea of the Shadow being apart of Alastor, but Anthoni couldn’t see how that related to the curse.

“Ah, it seems Angel decided to join us.” Anthoni looked up as he reached the first floor, Alastor and Niffty already seated at the table. Niffty was wearing her new blue dress and she quickly bounced from her seat to give the spider a hug. Anthoni caught the little cyclops easily, unable to help his smile.

“Thank you so much, Angel! It looks fantastic!” The cyclops squeezed him tighter before releasing him, smiling brightly up at the young man. Anthoni beamed down at her, unable to help the warmth in his heart.

“I’m glad you like it, I wasn’t sure since I’ve never made it before.”

“You would make a wonderful tailor.” Niffty beamed and Anthoni chuckled awkwardly.

“I want to, but I have…other responsibilities.” Anthoni looked away, avoiding Alastor’s gaze. Mentioning the flower shop would immediately reveal who he was, and he didn’t want to face the wizard’s wrath if he realized the man lied. Anthoni followed Niffty back to the table taking his seat across from the wizard. Alastor remained silent, seemingly ignoring the pair. “Maybe if I can ever be freed from those.”

“Maybe Alastor can help!” Niffty offered and Anthoni looked up to the wizard. The first thing he noticed was that Alastor had his collar closed, the material completely hiding his neck from view. The spider’s thoughts returned to what the Shadow had said about the marks spreading and Anthoni felt his chest ache as he looked away.

“I’m sure Alastor had better things to deal with than to help me. I’ll figure it out eventually.” Anthoni smiled, turning to meet Niffty’s disappointed expression. “Besides, I was wondering if we could go into town tomorrow. I wanted to pick up some more stuff to decorate with.”

“Oh, I don-”

“Of course, you may.” Niffty quickly looked to her master as Alastor finally spoke, setting down his fork as he finished his meal. Anthoni felt his heart pound as Alastor looked up to him, smiling softly at the spider. “After all, we need more supplies, and we can’t expect Angel to use up all of his precious silk just to decorate my home.”

“But Alastor, the soldiers are still-”

“Then go somewhere else. No one said it had to be the nearby town.” Alastor dismissed, sighing as he stood from the table. The wizard walked off to the kitchen, sliding his plate into the sink as Niffty frowned. She seemed reluctant to leave the castle, and given what she had said earlier about towns, Anthoni understood why. “I have yet to find what I’m looking for, but nothing is keeping you two bound here.”

“I…suppose that’s true.” Niffty admitted, looking down to her nearly empty plate as Anthoni began to eat. _What I’m looking for…_ was Alastor talking about him? Was Alastor refusing to leave until he found him again? “Did you know what you wanted, Angel?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I have an idea.” The spider nearly choked on his potatoes out of surprise and Anthoni smiled at Niffty as she looked to him with worry. “It shouldn’t take long, a simple in and out.”

“Alright, as long as it won’t take too long.” Niffty finally conceded, and the pair looked up again as Alastor chuckled, the wizard throwing his jacket back over his shoulders. The wizard strolled to the front door, clicking the strange knob as Anthoni turned to see. The spider finally saw that the knob turned a wheel, flashing between various symbols before resting on one that resembled a raven.

“I’ll return by morning.” Alastor called out and Anthoni watched as he opened the door to darkness, disappearing almost instantly as he stepped out. The door slammed shut behind the wizard and Anthoni saw the wheel spin back until the symbol resembled a deer.

“ _Hmhm, he seems annoyed._ ” Anthoni turned back to the table to see the Shadow sitting on the surface again, facing away from him as it examined its fingers. Anthoni hummed as he set about eating his dinner again, watching as Niffty quickly finished hers and placed her plate in the kitchen as well. Husk shifted in his sleep by the fireplace, thumping his feathered tail against the floor. “ _Going to bed early, little Niffty?_ ”

“Hmm, no, I’m going to read some more.” Niffty smiled, but Anthoni could see it wasn’t a true smile as the cyclops shivered. The girl quickly bounced into her alcove, lighting a small candle as she settled into the space, picking up her book from earlier. With the new paint, Niffty’s alcove glowed slightly and Anthoni smiled at the sight, proud he helped to bring her space to life.

“ _What about you, Angel?_ ” Anthoni turned back to the creature as it addressed him, and the man shrugged, returning his attention to the meal Alastor had prepared for him. “ _What will you do?_ ”

“I dunno. Maybe go back to my room and make some more shirts.” Anthoni shrugged pretending not to be bothered by the Shadow’s question. “After all, I have to-”

“ _No need, little spider. Your siblings won’t notice your absence any more than Alastor has._ ” Anthoni looked sharply at this, the creature smiling coyly in the spider’s direction. “ _Yes, I know who you are, Anthoni and I have no intention of letting you leave until you fulfill your end, so I have taken steps to keep you here._ ”

“What did you do?” Anthoni couldn’t help the venom in his voice as he glared at the Shadow, watching as the creature slid down from the table. It floated around the spider, dragging its shadowy hand under his chin, a touch that Anthoni leaned away from. The creature laughed even more at this, settling behind Anthoni’s chair.

“ _Only what was necessary, Angel. Your siblings will find a doll that resembles you in every way, except it cannot speak. They will simply assume you need more time to recover._ ” The Shadow cooed and Anthoni eyed the creature suspiciously.

“Wouldn’t Alastor recognize it was a fake?”

“ _He will, once he finds it. Luckily for you, he has no idea where your flower shop is. If he did, it would never have taken him so long to find you the first time._ ” Anthoni’s heart caught in his throat with the Shadow’s words and he couldn’t help the flush that came to his face. “ _I suppose you should break your curse before that happens._ ”

“Why…what does Alastor want with me?” He asked quietly, pushing the peas across his plate as he waited for the creature to answer. He chanced a glance up as the Shadow remained silent and he found it watching him curiously. “And why are you keeping me a secret from him?”

“ _Hmhm, it doesn’t matter as long as you’re cursed._ ” The Shadow finally answered, smiling down at the spider as Anthoni frowned. The creature was refusing to answer his questions again, dancing around the issue as it spoke. “ _Cursed beings aren’t allowed to touch one another._ ”

“Aren’t allowed?” Anthoni repeated, bringing his hand back to his lips as he remembered the hallway. _Is that why the kiss hurt so much?_ _Had it hurt Alastor too?_ “What happens if they do?”

“ _Your curses will backfire, intensifying._ ” The Shadow shrugged, reaching to touch Anthoni’s hair. It pulled one of his curls down into his face and the man was surprised to see white hairs mixed in with the blond. “ _For us, it means dying faster. For you, it means losing more of your humanity._ _So you would do best to avoid it at all costs.”_

“I see.” Anthoni muttered, dropping his hand as he continued eating his dinner. He wasn’t exactly planning on kissing Alastor again, at least not any time soon, but his heart pounded as he considered the Shadow’s words. The way Alastor had looked at Angel…was it possible that Alastor _did_ really want Anthoni for more than his soul and it that was true, then what did the wizard want from Angel? “Well, guess I should write up my list for tomorrow.”

“ _Perhaps you should, for poor Niffty’s sake._ ” The Shadow agreed, watching as the young cyclops yawned, closing her book. She quickly blew out the candle, hopping down as she placed the book back on its shelf and Anthoni turned as she walked toward him. He was surprised as she hugged him again, squeezing him tightly.

“Thank you again.” She whispered and Anthoni smiled, stroking her back gently.

“You’re welcome Niffty. I can make you more, if you want.”

“I’d like that.” The cyclops admitted, smiling up at the spider as he beamed down at her. Anthoni watched as Niffty released him, slowly making her way up the stairs to her room. Anthoni watched until she disappeared before sighing, standing up from the table with his plate.

“Guess I should do the dishes.” He sighed, turning a soft smile to the Shadow as it watched him. “Wanna keep me company while I think?”

“ _Hmhm, afraid to be alone?_ ” The creature teased but Anthoni chuckled as the Shadow slid off the table back to the floor, sliding alongside the spider as he made his way to the kitchen. As he set his dish with the others and began to fill the sink, Anthoni couldn’t help as his thoughts returned to Alastor. There were so many secrets in this castle and the spider wasn’t sure who was more tangled in the Shadow’s web, himself or Alastor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Gun Violence

“Wow!” Anthoni marveled at the city, pulling his jacket tighter around his shoulder as the seaside breeze accosted them. Niffty smiled in front of him, pulling her hood down more as she led the young man through the streets. The cyclops had opted not to use her magic, stating it would be too draining to keep up such an illusion while they shopped. “It’s so different!”

“This is still a part of your kingdom, just far away from your little town.” Niffty sighed, looking away as more people passed them. Anthoni felt her hand shake in his and he squeezed it tightly hoping to assuage her fear. “C’mon, let’s hurry home.”

“Oh course, lil sis.” Anthoni cooed, taking the lead as Niffty guided him with her hand. They had agreed to pretend to be siblings, in order to avoid raising suspicion about their forms. Anthoni would merely keep his jacket closed as he had when he journeyed to Valentino’s valley and Niffty would keep her hood up. If anyone questioned her, Anthoni would explain that her vision was sensitive to light, so she wore the hood to protect her delicate eyes.

“Ah, pick up some more fruit. Alastor can make some dessert tonight if you do.” Anthoni smiled as he picked up the produce Niffty indicated, smiling brightly as he paid for their purchase. The stall owner paused a moment at seeing the small pink eyes, but Anthoni’s smooth smile and confident tone soon won the man over. “You are good at this.”

“There’s a reason I’m a spider.” Anthoni muttered bitterly, tucking away their latest purchase in the basket. The container remained light and the fruit disappeared under the cloth, appearing as if the pair still had yet to purchase anything. “Anyway, I think all we need now is the stuff I want. We got fish, meat, vegetables and fruit…”

“We need rice.” Niffty interrupted and Anthoni sighed heavily as he gripped her hand.

“I _hate_ rice.”

“Well, Alastor and I love it, so you don’t have much choice.” Anthoni groaned again as he walked the way Niffty indicated, pretending to inspect the barrels of rice as he waited for the cyclops to make her choice. He glanced at the woman, whose face quickly flushed as his eyes met hers. Anthoni hummed, leaning across of the barrels as she avoided his gaze.

“Don’t worry, toots, ya ain’t my type.” Anthoni cooed, the woman looking back to him cautiously. He smirked, chuckling as he stood back up to his full height. “Now if ya have a brother, don’t hesitate to send him my way.”

“Stop it, Angel.” Niffty chastised, squeezing his hand tightly as he looked down to her. She used her foot to indicate the correct grain and the spider rolled his eyes, pointing out her choice to the stall owner. “You’re going to attract attention.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry sis.” Anthoni sighed, accepting the bag of rice as the woman handed it to him. She was still looking after him with stars in her eyes and the spider couldn’t help as he blew her a kiss before turning away. Anthoni heard as Niffty scowled at him again, annoyed by his behavior. “Hey can’t help it, Niff. Back home I can’t do this without half of the town’s soldiers trying to assault me.”

“Assault you?”

“Ya know, have their way with me.” Anthoni repeated and he looked down to see Niffty still looking up to him with confusion. An ache started in the spider’s chest and he cleared his throat, looking away from her gaze. “Forget about it, I’ll stop.”

“You don’t sound like you like your home very much, Angel.” Niffty remarked and the spider sighed, finally sliding the bag of rice into the basket as they worked their way further into the city. He remained silent for a while longer, not sure how he wanted to answer the cyclops’ question.

“I mean, I can’t blame anyone but myself. I agreed to take over the shop, and it was my own habit of sleeping around that got me my reputation.” Anthoni admitted, sighing heavily as he felt silk building up in his mouth. He took a moment to spit it out, doing his best to hide it among the bushes they passed. “I wormed my way into people’s bed, thinking it would earn me their heart. But it never did.”

“Earn you their heart?”

“Yea, ya know, care about me. Want me.” Anthoni laughed as he remembered, unable to help as the ache in his chest grew. “Turns out no one wants a person like that. They just wanna fuck ya and be done with ya.”

“Hmm.” Anthoni sighed again as he heard Niffty hum and he chanced a look down at the cyclops. Her expression was unreadable, but the spider could tell the conversation was making her uncomfortable. He paused in his step, turning as he knelt down to be on her level.

“Hey, don’t worry too much about me. I’ll find a way to deal with my own problems.” Anthoni assured her, smiling brightly as he gently lifted her chin. He was surprised to find tears in her eyes and he couldn’t help his soft laugh. “Don’t get so hung up on someone ya barely know.”

“But I like you Angel, and I’m sure Alastor does too.” Niffty insisted and Anthoni’s smile faltered slightly. Alastor liked _Anthoni,_ not Angel, and the young man was still uncertain what the wizard would do if he learned Angel and Anthoni were the same being. “He would help if you asked.”

“Maybe, but like I said, He’s got more important things to worry about than me.” Anthoni stood as he squeezed her hand, attempting to maintain his smile. “Anyway let-”

“Well, well, what’s this here?” Anthoni quickly turned as he heard a new voice and he pulled Niffty away just in time as a soldier reached for her, yanking her hood off her head. Anthoni quickly pushed the cyclops behind him, hissing at the man who had reached for her. “A cyclops walking around in town like she belongs?”

“Leave her alone.” Anthoni hissed, protectively shielding Niffty as more soldiers moved to surround them. He watched as the townspeople glanced at them only to look away, and it only made the spider’s anger grow. Just like in his town: even if they didn’t agree with what the soldiers were doing, no one would stop to help them. He turned his gaze back to the soldiers, baring his fangs as they stepped closer. “I won’t let you touch her.”

“Haha, this one’s kinda pretty too, doncha think? Wonder what he looks like under that coat.” One of the men chuckled and Anthoni’s growl deepened as the men moved closer. He could feel Niffty shiver behind him and he glanced around, trying to find a way for them to escape. His eyes rested on an overhang just to their right, and Anthoni narrowed his eyes at the structure. “No need for a Hunt if we just want some fun, right boys?”

“Yea, no need to report. Just play nice and no one will get hurt.” Another agreed and Anthoni’s anger reached a boiling point. He quickly threw off his coats, distracting two of the men as he scooped up Niffty in his lower arms. He leapt for the overhang, landing on the surface easily as he started to climb the building. He heard as the soldiers cried out beneath him, and he barely managed to scramble over the edge as one of them shot at them. “Non-humans are in the town!”

“Dangerous non-humans are about! Report if seen!” Anthoni scowled as he ran across the rooftop, doing his best to balance the basket as Niffty gripped him tightly. He had to get them back to the door that would take them back to the castle, but now everyone would be looking for him, and he had given up his coat in order to distract the soldiers.

“Dammit.” The Spider cursed under his breath, looking down into the main street as soldiers ran beneath them. The citizens rushed into their homes, not wanting to deal with the “dangerous” creatures and Anthoni felt his distaste for them grow. He looked back down to the frightened cyclops, who was gripping his pink tunic tightly as he held her in his arms. “Sorry Niffty. I’ll get us back, I promise.”

The cyclops remained silent as Anthoni climbed down the side of the building, dropping down into the alley as he waited for the soldiers to pass. As soon as the street was clear, he darted into the next dark alley, not pausing even as he heard people gasp around them. He clung to the wall as more soldiers ran past and he breathed a sigh of relief as none of the people said anything. As long as no one was actively helping the soldiers, then perhaps they had a chance.

Slowly but surely, Anthoni worked his way from alley to alley, hiding in crevices or climbing walls whenever the soldiers got to close. Niffty remained silent, shivering against him each time they heard the men’s voice and Anthoni’s anger grew every time. He knew this was all his fault, since he had insisted on wanting to go into town, but he hated that Niffty had to be so afraid. No one deserved to live like this, just because she looked different.

“Niffty, I can see it. I see the door!” Anthoni sighed with relief, creeping to the edge of the alley as he looked at the door that would set them free. All he had to do was cross the road and open it, and it should automatically transport them to Alastor’s castle. “It’s okay, we’re almost there.”

The cyclops made no response, and Anthoni adjusted her in his arms as he glanced out of the dark space. No soldiers seemed to be in sight, although he could still hear the sounds of their search behind them. The spider took a deep breath, dashing out into the street as he headed for the door to their freedom.

“There!” Anthoni’s lower forearm burned with pain as the bullet grazed him, but he ignored the pain, gripping Niffty tighter as he made for the door. Another shot of pain ran through his leg and Anthoni hissed, quickly turning and spitting the silk that had been building in his throat at the soldier behind him.

The man screamed as he backed away, trying to peel the sticky substance from his face and Anthoni growled as he heard more shots fired at them. He finally reached the door, flinging the portal open as he tossed Niffty and the basket inside.

“ _Angel, wha-_ ” But the Shadow was interrupted as Anthoni cried out, another bullet catching him the shoulder as he collapsed through the portal. The door was quickly slammed shut behind them, and Anthoni’s breathing was labored as he looked up to check on Niffty. The little cyclops’ eye was filled with fear as she sat on the stairs, but the spider did his best to smile at her.

“Sorry, Niffty, you were right, we shouldn’t have gone out.” Anthoni conceded, holding his shoulder as he bled all over his tunic. The sight of his blood seemed to shake Niffty from her stupor and the cyclops quickly jumped to her feet, rushing over to the spider.

“Angel! You’re hurt! Shadow help me!” Niffty rushed up the stairs as she threw the curtain over her window, blocking the light from entering the castle. As soon as the light was removed, the creature quickly hurried to Anthoni’s side, scooping up the spider as he carried him further into the castle. As the Shadow set him on the couch, Niffty reappeared, bouncing frantically next to Anthoni and the creature. She gently touched his pants and looked to her hand with horror at the bright red substance on her palm.“Wha-what do we do? I don’t know healing magic!”

“ _Go get Alastor._ ” The Shadow commanded, and Niffty nodded, running up the stairs to find the wizard in his room. Anthoni’s vision was starting to swim now that the adrenaline was fading, and barely noticed as the wizard appeared in front of him.

“Angel! Angel!” But Anthoni had already closed his eyes, passing out into that peaceful darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Molly sighed as she stepped out of the flower shop, pausing as she glanced back up to her brother’s room. Anthoni was still sick, although he had finally let her into his room today and she had to admit, he looked _horrible._ It seemed that whatever he had caught was wreaking havoc on him, but she was glad that he was taking the time to rest and recover. Anthoni usually tried to work even when he felt under the weather, often causing Molly to force him back to bed. She was happy to see him putting his health first for once, but it spoke volumes about how awful he must have felt.

“Now if only Anton would leave.” Molly muttered under her breath, sighing as she made her way back to the candy shop. Today was her day off, but she would likely help with simple restocking, prepping the store for another busy day. She knew the girls were part of the reason for the popularity of the shop, herself included and she had no doubt the owner considered that when choosing what girls to hire. But the candy was good, and even if people came for the girl’s initially, they remained loyal due to the quality of the sweets.

But Anton had remained in the town, even after sending most of his regiment away. After finally contacting Alastor and Valentino, the general seemed to find another reason to linger. He said that a magical creature had been spotted nearby, one that fit the description of a similar creature the Magistrate had ordered the capture of. He was waiting on confirmation and if it were indeed the creature she sought, he would have no choice but to initiate a Hunt.

“Tch.” Molly scoffed, pulling her coat tighter as she walked down the alley. Hunts were nothing more than a barbaric excuse to harm innocent creatures and wizards and Anton knew it as much as she did. They had done their best to keep Anthoni from knowing too much about them, considering his softer nature. While Anthoni was strong in his own way, he was easily affected by the pain of others and he would never accept the true nature of the Hunts as well as Molly had.

Not to say Molly really accepted them: more that she accepted there was nothing she could do about them. The Magistrate had decided they were the only way to keep people safe from dangerous creatures, witches and wizards, and there wasn’t much someone like her could do about it. Many people had spoken out against the Hunts over the years but nothing ever seemed to come from the protests and they always faded into silence. Molly hated the idea of a Hunt taking place so close to their town, but she knew if Anton decided to initiate one, there would be little she could do to stop it. She could only hope the creature had long moved on, forcing Anton to follow it wherever it may have gone.

“Hey Molly, how’s your brother?” The girl looked up as she arrived at the shop, one of the other girls greeting her from behind the counter. The shop was busy, and Molly was surprised that her co-worker had been able to pick her out from the crowd but she smiled, nonetheless. It was always good to see some of the girls she barely worked with and she embraced her co-worker as she lifted the counter. “Doing any better?”

“No, but I’m sure he will recover.” Molly quickly slid away from the counter as she made her way to the back room, her co-worker following her as she removed her coat. She placed the article on one of the many hooks, pulling her blond curls back into a loose ponytail as she headed for the storeroom. “I’m off today, just thought I’d help with restock before heading upstairs.”

“Do…do you think Harold will come? Try to force you to leave with him or Anton?” The young girl whispered, and Molly sighed, pushing open the door to the storeroom. There weren’t many boxes to unpack and the young woman sighed as she sat on the stool, opening one of the boxes of chocolate. “Molly?”

“Oh, I’m sure he will if Anton tells him about Anthoni’s run in with Alastor.” Molly sighed with annoyance, her movements betraying her anger as she sorted the candy. “They’ll try to say Alastor cursed him, and that it’s too dangerous here and we need to leave. And like always, Anthoni will be fine, and we’re going to stay right here. Just like we always have.”

“But-”

“No buts. They have never succeeded before, and nothing will make us leave now.” Molly insisted, focusing on the candy as she sorted them into the appropriate boxes. She refused to look at the girl, waiting until she heard her co-worker sigh and exit the backroom before pausing. Molly sighed as she looked down the chocolate in her hand, tracing the intricate design on the wrapper.

The girl’s fear wasn’t unwarranted: it wouldn’t have been the first time Harold and Anton had tried something similar, and Molly had no doubt that was the _real_ reason Anton was hanging around. Even if Harold never came, he was likely waiting for Anthoni to recover to try and force them both to finally leave. To give up these last few memories of their mother.

“Never gonna happen.” Molly swore to herself, angrily resuming her task of sorting the candies. She was _never_ just going to erase her mother from her life, not like Anton and Harold tried too. Her death was sudden and hard on all of them, but she would never understand their desire to just leave that all behind and give up on their memories of her. She knew Anthoni didn’t really want to run the flower shop, but just like her, they didn’t want their father to sell it either. It would take away their strongest reason for staying, for keeping their mother’s pride and joy alive. Molly sighed as she paused with her task again, thinking back to Anthoni’s sick face.

She glanced out the window, wishing she could hear the music of Alastor’s castle. She wasn’t truly keen on seeing the wizard, but she _did_ want to question the being. Alastor had left Anthoni alive for a reason, even if Anton’s soldiers currently kept the wizard away from their sibling. Eventually Alastor would come back for him, and Molly frowned as she considered what the wizard might do. Or worse, what _Anthoni_ might try to do.

Anthoni’s past exploits to find someone to buy the flower shop never turned out well, and Molly worried that her brother wouldn’t be able to resist doing the same with the wizard. Try to get Alastor to fall in love with him, to want to keep him so that he would buy the shop off their father. To protect their mother’s dream permanently and free Anthoni to do what he actually wanted with his life. Given Alastor’s own behavior, Molly had no doubt the wizard was trying to weave his own web around her twin and she hummed softly as she glanced out the portal.

“What’s your game, Alastor?” Molly asked the empty air, her eyes narrowing as she watched the hills outside of the town. No one was going to hurt her family, or force her from her home: the young woman simply refused to let that happen. As she set back to her task of sorting candy, Molly made up her mind to seek out the castle on her next day off. If Alastor had no intention of coming to her, well, she would have to go to him.


	15. Chapter 15

When Anthoni finally reopened his eyes, the castle was dark and he slowly sat up on the couch, wincing from the slight pain. He glanced down to see little Niffty kneeling on the floor next to him, asleep as she leaned against the couch. Her face was stained from her tears, and Anthoni felt his heart ache as he reached down to touch her soft hair.

“She refused to leave your side.” Anthoni quickly looked up, seeing Alastor sitting at the table. The wizard was drinking from a wine glass and even from this distance, Anthoni could see the dark marks as they danced under the collar of his shirt. Anthoni swallowed his fear, slowly lifting the blanket off his legs, wincing as his shoulder and calf ached with the movement. He reached to find the former bandaged, Alastor scoffing at the table as the wizard glanced at him. “Vagatha’s new toys made it difficult to heal you. You should recover fully if you rest.”

“Vagatha? Isn’t that-”

“The name of the Royal Magistrate? The same.” Alastor growled and Anthoni watched as the wizard carefully set down the glass. The spider’s thoughts raced as he considered what Alastor said: Anton had said it was only Vagatha who could initiate a Hunt, but the soldiers had not hesitated to chase down him and Niffty, even apparently having weapons from the head Witch herself. Were things different during times of war? Did it have to do with witches and wizards serving in the military? “I suppose I’m not surprised.”

“Why?” Anthoni asked, carefully standing from the couch as he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. He looked down as the Shadow rose from the floor, picking up Niffty as it carried her past the spider. Alastor growled more as he lifted the glass again, taking another sip of the dark liquid.

“Vagatha has little tolerance for what doesn’t fit her definition of what it should be.” Alastor growled, barely looking up as Anthoni walked closer to him. “And it seems she has finally outplayed me in this game of ours.”

“What do you mean?” The spider asked quietly, and the wizard scoffed, seemingly staring deep into his drink. Anthoni’s eyes rested on the liquid as well, his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Alastor to answer.

“I have avoided walking into her web since our last meeting, but now I have no choice but to face her again.” Alastor finally sighed, his smile twitching at the edges. “A fly in a spider’s web, no doubt.”

“What?! Why?!” Anthoni demanded, and Alastor turned sharply to look at him. If he hadn’t been looking for it, Anthoni would have missed the small mark of darkness that danced near Alastor’s cheek, but seeing the mark so high made the spider’s heart pound more. “You can’t! If that’s how she treats a person like Niffty-”

“Vagatha doesn’t see a creature like Niffty as a person, Angel. Merely a threat to her order.” Alastor interrupted, taking another sip of his drink and the spider noticed as the darkness seemed to retreat from the wizard’s face. “And as I said, I have no choice. I have to respond to her summons, or she will initiate a Hunt for me.”

“What? She can’t-”

“ _Oh,_ but she _can,_ and she _has._ ” Alastor glared up at the spider and Anthoni felt his heart stop with that expression. There was nothing but hunger and malice in the wizard’s eyes and the spider was unsure what to say or do. “I doubt she’ll simply let me walk away this time, given her distaste for what I do.”

“You mean the charms?” Anthoni asked quietly and Alastor’s face softened as he chuckled, sipping on his drink again.

“So, you have seen them. Then you know how I choose to use my magic.” Alastor hummed, motioning to the bookshelf. Anthoni turned as one of the volumes slid from the rest, gliding through the air to the pair as he watched. Alastor gently grabbed the book, allowing it to fall open in his hand. Anthoni watched with awe as several symbols lifted from the pages. “It’s easy to call everything I do a curse, but I prefer to call them enchantments. After all, curses are not so simple to remove.”

“Enchantments?”

“All of my charms have a limit, a time after which they stop working. Some may last for days, even weeks, but eventually it will fade.” Alastor hummed and Anthoni was mesmerized as he watched the wizard raise his hand. One of the symbols, a glowing pink one rose in the air above the rest and Anthoni couldn’t help but stare as it hung in front of his face. “The Shadow gives my magic permanence, making this Castle one of my longest lasting enchantments. Without it, this would have fallen apart a long time ago.”

“How did you meet the Shadow?” Anthoni asked, reaching out for the pink sigil. It faded right before his fingers could touch it, and he looked back down to see Alastor’s pained expression.

“I didn’t meet it. It’s always been here.” Alastor whispered, and Anthoni frowned as the vague answer. It was too similar to what the creature had said, and the spider could only guess that Alastor had no memory of before he was cursed. “I don’t know where it came from, only that it is bound to me.”

“Right.” Anthoni agreed, noticing the red eyes on the floor as the Shadow moved in the darkness of the room. They certainly weren’t making this easy for him. “Could…your enchantments make someone like me…look human?”

“Yes, but like with everything else, it would be temporary, and require a lot of magic on my part to create a powerful enough spell.” Alastor sighed, closing the book as the glowing symbols faded. Anthoni hummed as he considered what he wanted to say, taking a deep breath before looking at the wizard again.

“Do it then. Make me look human, and I’ll go to Vagatha in your place.” Anthoni felt his heart jump as Alastor looked up him, genuine surprise on the wizard’s face. “I don’t like these Hunts and I want her to hear about it.”

“Angel, I won’t allow-“

“I don’t care. I’ll make sure I’m there and back before the enchantments ends. She’ll never know I’m more than human.” Anthoni insisted, refusing to look away from Alastor’s gaze. He feared the dark look he saw forming in the wizard’s red eyes, but he would not budge on this. “Niffty needs you, you can’t afford to submit yourself to Vagatha if she’s just going to try and hurt you or worse, kill you.”

“Angel-”

“I can handle it.” Anthoni insisted, closing his eyes as he crossed his lower arms, still holding the blanket on his shoulders. “Besides I’m just your housekeeper, it’s less of a big deal if-”

Anthoni had no time to finish his statement as he felt his arms grabbed, and the blanket fell away as the spider reopened his eyes. The wizard’s eyes were looking at him wildly, and his grip on the spider was tight as he leaned over him. Anthoni felt his breath quicken as Alastor breathed over him, and he could hear the desperation in the wizard’s voice.

“ _I, can not lose you._ ” Alastor breathed and Anthoni yelped slightly, the wizard digging in the sharp tips of his gloves into the spider. He was starting to feel pain from their curses clashing, and Anthoni’s thoughts turned to what the Shadow had said. He did his best to take a deep breath, carefully placing his lower hands on Alastor’s waist.

“You won’t. I promise.” Anthoni did his best to sound reassuring, gently stroking the sides of Alastor’s shirt. He could see the dark marks of the curse as they spread back up to the wizard’s face and he could see as more of his hair turned white. Anthoni knew he needed to make Alastor release him, before the wizard killed himself in his distress. “If you’re so worried, come with me.”

“With you?” Alastor repeated, relaxing his grip slightly as his expression turned from desperation to confusion. Anthoni nodded, still stroking the wizard as he continued.

“Yea. Let me go in the front, confront Vagatha, and If she tries something, you can stop her and we’ll leave.” Anthoni hummed, trying his best to smile despite the pain. “That way, instead of you being trapped with no one to help you out, I’m the one who’s trapped and you can help me out if needed.”

“That…” Alastor’s expression changed to one full of thought and he finally released Anthoni, allowing the spider to breathe a sigh of relief. The wizard turned to the table, taking another sip from his wine as he considered Anthoni’s plan. The Shadow remained on the floor, watching as the two beings spoke. “That might actually work.”

“It’s better than you walking into a trap and looking like me.” Anthoni joked, rubbing his hand absently over his wounded shoulder. “Or worse, considering how you talk about Vagatha.”

“I can assure you, I would look far worse.” Alastor chuckled hoarsely and Anthoni recognized the emptiness of the sound. The wizard took another drink from his glass, sliding back into his chair as he closed his eyes, clearly considering the spider’s plan. “I will need time to make the enchantment, but I should have it ready by time you wake.”

“Alright, then I’ll make sure to sleep and heal.” Anthoni smiled, touching the table next to the wizard with one of his lower hands. As Alastor looked up, the spider quickly leaned down, grabbing the wizard’s head with his upper set of hands as he kissed the red hair on his crown. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he was unable to help himself as he gripped the wizard tighter, taking in the scent of smoke and ash that followed Alastor everywhere he went. Anthoni was smiling as he pulled back, looking down into those surprised eyes. “Thanks for healing me, Alastor.”

“You…” Alastor’s voice faded and the spider chuckled, releasing the wizard as he glided toward the stairs. Anthoni couldn’t help the warmth in his chest as he climbed up to his room, remembering Alastor’s fear. Regardless of why Alastor wanted Anthoni, he was _scared_ of losing Angel, and the spider couldn’t help the happiness that threatened to overflow in his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

“Last chance to back out.” Alastor warned, and Anthoni sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he slipped on the jacket. He had spent all night making himself a new outfit, hoping that it would help him to blend in with the citizens of the Capital. He had never been there himself, but he had seen his father and brother’s clothes enough to get a good idea of how people in the city dressed. His shoulder and leg still ached, but he was certain that it wouldn’t be enough to tip Vagatha off to anything. After all, he would appear human, and humans always had aches and pains.

“I got this, Alastor, I know how to talk to difficult people. Just give me the enchantment.” The spider insisted, holding out his hand as he huffed. “This stuff's uncomfortable without sleeves for my arms.”

Alastor sighed as he handed the over the brooch and Anthoni quickly fastened it to the jacket. Instantly the spider felt as his second set of arms seemed to disappear and he had to close his eyes at the sudden lack of input from the smaller six. It was a moment before he felt steady enough to reopen them and he beamed brightly at the wizard as he put his hands on his hips.

“Well, how well do I pass?”

“You should be fine, as long as you remain calm.” Alastor sighed, leaning against the table as Niffty walked up to Anthoni. The small cyclops’ eye was full of her worry, but the spider did his best to smile at her reassuringly. “Get too excited and you'll override my magic. And don't open your mouth too wide, you still have your fangs.”

“Good to know.” Anthoni adjusted his jacket again, frowning at how off his body felt. He had only been cursed for three days, but he had grown so used to the changes in that short amount of time. Even the lack of input from his eyes felt strange and Anthoni had to stroke his face to make sure his smaller eyes were actually gone. “And my hair?”

“I didn’t bother to fix it.” Alastor frowned and Anthoni mimicked his expression. “Should it not be white?”

“Nah, I guess it’s fine.” Anthoni shrugged, making his way to the door. He would have preferred his usual blond, but all things considered, it would be too likely that a soldier might recognize him if he looked too similar to his true appearance. The white hair and pink eyes should be enough to deter anyone who thought they knew him, and the young man took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door. “So, how will I know it’s you?”

“If I do my job, you won’t.” Alastor’s smile widened and Anthoni couldn’t help his slight chuckle as the wizard glided toward him. The spider couldn’t help but notice the dark mark on Alastor’s chest as the wizard leaned around him, clicking the device next to the door to an eagle. Anthoni’s heart began to pound as Alastor slowly moved his hand to the door and the young man shivered as he heard the wizard’s voice in his ear. “ _I won’t be far, don’t worry, Mon Ange._ ”

“Right.” Anthoni breathed, watching as Alastor opened the door and he had to take a moment to shield his eyes from the bright light. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he stepped out into the busy street, glancing over his shoulder back at the house he stepped from. The exterior of the building as fancy, and Anthoni deduced he must not be fair from the castle before dropping his gaze. Niffty was standing next to Alastor in the doorway, and the young man could see Husk in the background with the Shadow. “Well, see you soon.”

Anthoni began to walk away as he heard the door close, taking in the size of the city as he walked. It was no wonder that Anton and Harrold liked living here: Anthoni was sure he could explore the city for days and never fully learn the layout. The perfect place to run to for people who wanted to escape their memories and Anthoni hummed as he walked.

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt for me and Molly to leave every once in a while.” Anthoni mused as he made his way to the main street. “We always make them come see us, rather than visiting them.

“Yea, but you need a buyer for the shop first.” The spider muttered under his breath, smiling brightly as a couple greeted him as they walked past. Anthoni looked up to notice he had reached a large courtyard, filled with people and soldiers walking about. His heart pounded as he saw the familiar uniforms but Anthoni took a deep breath, steeling himself for the walk across the space. Just as he started to step forward, a slight meow made the young man look down. A deep red cat was rubbing against his injured leg, knocking the hat on its head slightly askew. “Alastor?”

The cat didn’t answer, merely purring as it weaved in between his legs and Anthoni laughed as he reached down to the pet the creature. He was surprised that there was no pain from touching the wizard, and he carefully lifted the cat, earning himself another meow of surprise as he allowed Alastor to settle on his shoulders.

“Well, I wouldn’t have chosen that hat, but I suppose it’s as good of a disguise as any.” Anthoni hummed, waiting for the wizard to settle on his neck before walking forward. Some of the soldiers glanced as he walked by, giving him a suspicious look as he waved, but Anthoni merely smiled as he walked by. After all, especially with the cat around his neck, he must have looked like another wizard reporting to Vagatha and none of the soldiers would dare mess with him. Just as this thought crossed his mind, a plume of red smoke drifted into the spider’s face and Anthoni coughed as he turned to look in the direction of the offensive pollution. “Looks like we have company.”

Anthoni and the cat watched as Valentino appeared out of the plume of smoke, adjusting his red coat as he stood in the courtyard. The wizard had a scowl on his face as he glanced toward the castle before bringing his shaded gaze back down to see Anthoni. Upon spotting the spider, Valentino began to smile, his cane striking the pavement as he walked up to the pair. The cat on his shoulders hissed, but Valentino merely scoffed as he stopped in front of Anthoni. His heart-shaped shades still hid his eyes, but the young man frowned all the same as he looked up into the wizard’s face.

“If it isn’t the tacky flower shop owner. I suppose Alastor chickened out after all.” The wizard chuckled and Anthoni hummed, turning to walk away as he began toward the castle again. After all, he wasn’t sure how long the enchantment would last, and he had to still make it back to Alastor’s castle before it ended. “Did you pass on my message to that wanna be?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind.” Anthoni spat, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep his emotions under control. Right, he had to stay calm as not to shorten his time and Valentino didn’t deserve more than he had already taken. “Can’t have been too important if I forgot.”

“I’ll have what’s mine, regardless of what that hack thinks.” Valentino sneered, but Anthoni continued ignoring the wizard, focusing on the steps that were fast approaching. Soon he would have to face Vagatha, and he couldn’t have cared less about what Valentino was saying. “His curse is going to kill him soon, and then I’ll take back what he stole.”

“Stole?” Anthoni paused as he reached the stairs, noticing that Valentino had paused as well. The wizard was gripping his cane very tightly and the spider watched with confusion as the wizard’s hat began to shake. Valentino gripped his hat tightly as he breezed by the Anthoni and the young man watched with confusion as the wizard seemed to fly up the stairs. “Um, shouldn’t you be worried about meeting Vagatha, all things considered?”

“ _Don’t_ tell me what _I_ should be afraid of.” The wizard hissed, only pausing for a moment as he continued up the stairs and Anthoni shrugged as he started behind the tall wizard. Alastor on his shoulders seemed to settle down now that Valentino was no longer near them, and Anthoni couldn’t help but think about what Valentino had said. Alastor _stole_ something from Valentino, something Valentino would get back if Alastor died? What could Valentino be talking about?

“Well, I wouldn’t put it past you to steal from another wizard.” Anthoni muttered, reaching up to pet the cat again as he approached the top of the stairs, watching as Valentino quickly opened the door and slid inside. The cat purred under his touch and Anthoni chuckled, reaching the open door as he stepped inside the palace.

Valentino was standing in the corner of the lobby, hold his jacket tightly around his body as he did his best to hide from the open door. The wizard’s hat laid on the floor from where it had fallen off in his haste and the spider slowly leaned down to pick it up. Anthoni was confused by Valentino’s behavior at first, until he noticed the way the wizard was holding his coat, and the young man gasped as he stared at the man who had cursed him.

“ _You’re not human._ ” Anthoni gasped, watching as Valentino hissed at him, and he saw the two antennae move on the creature’s head. _Black and white,_ just like the fur that lined the wizard’s coat. “You’re a magical creature.”

“Still powerful enough to curse your kind.” Valentino spat and Anthoni couldn’t help the twinge of empathy he felt for the man. On one hand, it was still Valentino’s fault that he couldn’t return home, but at the same time, after experiencing the prejudice firsthand, he couldn’t blame the wizard for his distaste of humans. It was likely that Niffty could grow up to have the same hatred and Anthoni frowned as he walked over to the moth, holding the hat out to the wizard. Valentino spat as he snatched it back, still glaring at the spider. “I don’t want your _pity._ ”

“I don’t pity you.” Anthoni spat, quickly turning as he walked deeper into the palace. “You’re the reason I’m even in this mess, and I haven’t even been home in three days.”

“Then-”

“But thanks to your stupid curse, I _understand_ you, and honestly, I think that is even worse.” Anthoni growled, glancing back over his shoulder to the moth in the corner. Valentino was watching him with distrust and Anthoni scoffed at the sight. “I’m here for my own reasons to see Vagatha, but we’re both here to see her, so we might as well get this over with.”

“She’s not gonna let any of us leave.” Valentino spat, finally standing from his corner as two small attendants appeared in the lobby, both wearing red and black­­­ uniforms as they bowed to the pair. Anthoni’s heart pounded as he noticed the small wings on their backs and when they stood back up, the spider couldn’t help his fear at their yellow and red eyes.

“Wizards Valentino and Anthoni.” The twins spoke in unison and Anthoni did his best to swallow his fear as the twins motioned for him to follow. “Vagatha is expecting you.”

Anthoni and Valentino walked in silence as they followed the twins, being led into what was obviously a waiting room of sorts. There was only one chair in the space and as soon as the twins bowed and walked out of the room, Valentino moved for the seat, not giving Anthoni a chance to fight him for it. The spider frowned as he watched the moth shiver in the chair, determined to keep his coat closed and hide his second set of arms and Anthoni sighed, leaning against the wall. He quickly stood up as Alastor yelped and he watched as the red cat jumped down from his shoulders, walking along the wall Anthoni stood against.

“Alastor?” Anthoni hissed quietly, chancing a glance to Valentino as the cat began to paw at the wall, revealing a hidden door that the wizard quickly slipped into. The young man’s heart pounded as he watched the creature disappear and he glanced back to Valentino as he heard the cat meow for him. Taking a deep breath, Anthoni quietly opened the hidden door more, slipping into the new hallway as the door shut behind them and the spider noticed that the decorations on cat’s hat glowed in the dark space. Alastor meowed again as he walked down the space and Anthoni followed the glow as he gripped his jacket tightly, doing his best to ignore the sudden chill that seemed to pass through him. He couldn’t help but feel bad about leaving Valentino alone, given what Alastor had said about Vagatha’s attitude towards magic beings, but Anthoni knew they didn’t have time to worry. Anthoni had to say his piece and get back to the castle, and that meant he couldn’t worry about Valentino.

Soon, Alastor pawed another section of the wall, revealing another hidden door before slipping through and Anthoni quickly followed after the feline again, stepping out into another open space. Sitting in the middle of this space, flanked by the two twins on either side of her large chair, was Vagatha.


	17. Chapter 17

Anthoni’s heart pounded as he heard the wall close behind him, the red cat walking right up to the witch and hoping onto the back of her chair, casting its slitted eyes at the spider. The young man growled slightly as the truth dawned on him and he glared at the red cat as it meowed at him.

“Thank you, Rosie, for guiding our guest here.” Vagatha finally spoke, leaning back in her chair as she smiled at Anthoni, motioning the spider forward. Anthoni wasn’t sure how old he had expected Vagatha to be but he was surprised by how young she looked. She couldn’t have been much older than him or Alastor, but her silver hair and expression told of a wisdom beyond her appearance. “Come now, Anthoni, I don’t bite.”

“If it’s all the same, your Excellency,” Anthoni stood up straighter, doing his best to hide his disappointment. If the cat wasn’t Alastor, then where was the wizard? “I would prefer to keep my distance.”

“I’m sure Alastor has told you all sort of nasty things about me.” Vagatha hummed, and Anthoni’s scowl returned as the witch chuckled. Vagatha lounged in the chair, shifting her already short dress higher and the spider glanced away. “I promise I’m not as bad as he makes me out to be.”

“So you admit to being somewhat bad?” Anthoni shot back, covering his mouth as Vagatha began to laugh, leaning forward on her hands as she narrowed her pale pink eye at the spider. Anthoni felt that gaze pierce right though his soul and he subconsciously grabbed his jacket, his chest aching with his fear.

“I do what I must to keep this Kingdom safe from all the wizards and creatures running amok.” Vagatha chucked, tilting her head as she looked at the spider, her silver hair cascading around her with the movement. It was then that Anthoni noticed the giant pink bow in the magistrate’s hair and the young man couldn’t help but relate the bow to demon horns. “If that makes me bad, then so be it.”

“What about wizards and creatures just living their lives, not hurting anyone?” Anthoni did his best to swallow his fear as he spoke, forcing himself to drop his hand from his chest. He didn’t know where Alastor was, but he still had his timer and he had to leave before Vagatha found a valid excuse to keep him.

“You mean Alastor and his little pet?” Vagatha sighed, sitting back up as she motioned for one of the twins to move. The small boy walked toward the wall, but Anthoni forced himself to keep his eyes on the witch. “What do you think Hunts are?”

“Nothing good, given how I’ve seen magical creatures treated.” Anthoni rolled his shoulder, frowning with the slight ache the accompanied the movement. Vagatha’s smile grew as she motioned to the wall and Anthoni finally turned as the twin touched the glass, causing the visage to ripple and revealing a bustling town outside. The spider was forced to gasp from the number of magical creatures he saw walking on the other side, and the young man noticed the town was also filled with soldiers that wore the Kingdom’s uniforms.

“I don’t kill them, Anthoni, if it can be helped. I simply relocate them somewhere safe, somewhere they can’t harm or be harmed.” Vagatha spoke, but Anthoni’s eyes were locked on the visions she had conjured on the glass. This…this is what she did with all the wizards and magical creatures she could find. Sent them to this…cage, constantly watched, constantly trapped. “After all, I doubt you’d find many humans who would be comfortable with your Niffty and Alastor actively sells harmful artifacts.”

“No one in my tow-”

“The people in your town live in fear of Alastor and Valentino.” Vagatha interrupted and Anthoni finally turned his gaze back to the witch. She was sitting back in her chair again as the twin returned to her side, watching the spider with a dark look. “Alastor causes more harm than good, and Niffty would be in danger if a human ever found her without him.”

“Alastor only does what people ask for! He doesn’t just create the charms and toss them out into the street.” Anthoni internally laughed as he found himself mirroring the cyclops’ own words, but the spider couldn’t help the emotion that swelled in his chest. _Somehow,_ he knew Niffty was right and that Alastor made plenty of helpful charms as well. “That’s no different than a swordsman making a sword for a killer. He does it to make a living, but what someone does with the charm is on them, not him. And the only reason anyone would harm Niffty is because your stupid Hunts. Most people wouldn’t care, as long as her money is good and she’s not trying to steal from them.

“Alastor is far from a perfect person, but he and Niffty just want to live their lives, not thrown in some cage just because you disapprove. No one deserves that.” Anthoni continued, taking a step toward Vagatha as the emotion in his chest continued to build. “You don’t have a right to take away their freedom just because you think you know what’s best.”

“You still say that even though the man who cursed you is both a wizard _and_ creature?” Vagatha sneered and Anthoni took a deep breath, meeting the witch’s gaze evenly. “Even as Alastor continues to steal the souls of others to keep himself alive?”

“Even so.”

“Even as you _don’t_ remember the first time you met Alastor?” Vagatha continued, her smile growing darker as she continued staring at Anthoni, and the spider felt his resolve waver.

“I remember-”

“No, your meeting a few days ago was _not_ your first meeting with the wizard.” Vagatha chuckled, motioning behind the spider. “Nor was it your first time meeting Valentino.”

Anthoni turned as another boy, similar to the twins that flanked the magistrate walked into the room, wheeling a small cage. Four purple hands gripped the cage tightly, and the spider gasped as he recognized the red coat that covered the creature. Valentino’s antennae moved wildly as the moth turned his head to and fro and without the shades on his face, Anthoni could tell that the wizard was blind.

“I’ve stripped Valentino of his magic, no longer allowing him to hide his true nature or curse anymore souls.” Vagatha continued, causing Anthoni to turn back to look that the witch. The magistrate took a deep breath as she smiled, nodding to the third triplet as he left the cage next to the spider, walking forward to join his brothers. “Just as I intend to do to Alastor.”

“You won’t.” Anthoni retorted, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he glanced back to Valentino, trapped and helpless. What would happen to the Alastor if he didn’t have his magic? Would the curse instantly kill him? What about the Shadow, Niffty? “Because Alastor isn’t here.”

“But he’ll come.” Vagatha hummed, finally standing from her chair as she stood in front of Anthoni, walking up to the spider as she chuckled. “After all, I have his lovely spider, and there’s no way that deer will ever let me keep you away from him.”

Anthoni and Vagatha quickly looked to the glass as the image of the town faded and the spider’s eyes grew wide as he recognized the queen as she stepped inside. Her blond hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, bouncing behind her as she bounced into the room, her red cheeks bright as she beamed at Vagatha. At the sight of the queen, Vagatha stepped away from the spider, smiling brightly at the ruler.

“Vaggie! You won’t _believe_ the latest thing I found while I was out today.” It seemed to take Charlie a moment to notice Anthoni and the young man hurried to bow as she finally looked at him. “Oh, I didn’t realize you had company. Who is this?”

“A citizen who came to voice their concerns.” Vagatha chuckled, gliding away from Anthoni back to her chair as Charlie walked up closer to the spider and the young man forced himself to smile. “He has issues with my Hunts and laws about magical creatures and magic users.”

“Well, perhaps it is time to rethink them!” Charlie beamed, smiling down at Anthoni as the spider realized he was shorter than the queen. The woman smiled at him with a motherly look and Anthoni couldn’t help his flinch as she gently touched his shoulders. “After all, they are risking their lives to help us in this war, perhaps we should consider our rules about them once all this rubbish has passed.”

“If that is what you wish, your Majesty.” Vagatha nodded, and the trio looked to the faraway door as it opened and Anthoni’s eyes widened in surprised as _another_ Charlie walked into the room. This Charlie was dressed identically to the one that now stood next to Anthoni, and like the first one, only seemed to have eyes for Vagatha. She walked straight to the witch, shoving the paper in her hand into Vagatha’s lap.

“Vaggie look, I found a new way to use the witches and wizard on the front lines. If we use the ones who-” Again, Charlie paused as she noticed Anthoni and her double, before laughing loudly as she planted a kiss on the Magistrate’s hand. “Your doubles of me look better every day. I think this is the best yet!”

“Thank you, Charlotte. I do my best.” Vagatha smiled, glancing toward Anthoni and the doppelganger that had slid to standing behind the spider. “But I am rather busy, so perhaps we can go over this later?”

“Of course, later!” Charlie beamed, waving off as she headed back to the door. “Be sure to look over my notes when you’re done and tell me what you think!”

“Of course.” Vagatha nodded as the queen left and Anthoni felt his heart pound in his confusion at what had happened. He jumped as the magistrate laughed again, casting a dark look in the spider’s direction. “Honestly Alastor, I should punish you for even thinking of taking Charlotte’s form. Surely you knew it couldn’t fool me.”

“I didn’t need to fool you. Just to throw you off for a moment.” Anthoni looked up with surprise as he heard the wizard’s voice and he glanced back as he saw the queen’s visage melt off of the wizard, revealing the familiar tan skin, red eyes and golden smile that the man had grown used too. Alastor’s expression softened slightly as he met Anthoni’s pink gaze, humming softly. “Sorry I’m late.”

“I-”

“Well, I responded to your summons, so you have no reason to start a Hunt for me. It’s clear you have no use for me in “your war”.” Alastor didn’t give the spider a chance to speak, slipping his arm around Anthoni’s waist as he gripped the spider’s hand tightly and the familiar pain ran through the spider for a moment before fading. Alastor’s enchantment must’ve been suppressing the curse enough to keep it from affecting Anthoni, but the spider knew the enchantment could only handle so much. “Now, if you don’t mind, Anthoni and I should really get back to his little town.”

“I won’t let you leave this room.” Vagatha growled, a staff appearing in her hand as she struck the floor and Anthoni gasped as a crack appeared in the pristine surface. He glanced up to see the witch standing from her chair again, her determination plain on her face as she glared at the pair. “I’ll make your spider see you for what you truly are, Alastor. _A soulless monster worthy of killing.”_

Anthoni yelped as he felt Alastor’s hand dig into his waist more and he looked down as he saw the wizard’s gloves rip, revealing pitch black claws underneath. He felt as the wizard grew taller and the man quickly glanced over his shoulder again, surprised by what he saw. Small back horns started to appear in front of Alastor’s ears, quickly expanding to large antlers as he watched the wizard’s face elongate, the skin starting to tear to reveal bony skull underneath. Anthoni’s heart pounded with fear as he saw the painful expression on Alastor’s face and the spider quickly ripped off the enchantment, pressing it into the wizard.

“Alastor stop! This is what she wants!” Anthoni felt as his second set of arms quickly reappeared, trapped against his body from the tunic and jacket as he closed his eyes, pressing the enchantment into the wizard more. The pain from the curses clashing was unbearable, and Anthoni cried out as he felt a third pair of arms sprout from his sides, ripping his tunic and jacket as he forced himself against the wendigo. “Alastor, you have to change back!”

Anthoni yelped as he felt Alastor grab him and he was yanked away, Vagatha’s staff barely missing him as Alastor pulled them away from the witch’s reach. The spider looked up to see the wizard back to his normal appearance smiling at him, although Anthoni could see the dark marks dancing around the edge of Alastor’s face.

“You are more of a hassle than you’re worth sometimes, Angel.” Alastor chuckled, glancing back up to Vagatha as she stood. Anthoni noticed that her staff now resembled a spear, and she quickly yanked the weapon from the floor as she glared at the pair. “Sorry Vagatha, but we’ll be taking our leave now.”

“You-” Vagatha started, but she was quickly interrupted as the glass next to them shattered completely and Anthoni looked up to see Husk running into the room, Alastor quickly tossing him onto the cat’s back. The wizard hopped up himself as the cat ran through the room and Anthoni quickly grabbed Valentino’s cage as they passed it. He heard as Alastor sucked his teeth before Husk leapt back out of the broken glass, quickly taking off into the sky. Anthoni was forced to grab onto the cat tightly as they ascended above the castle and he heard the shouts of the soldiers beneath them.

“Well, now Vagatha knows I have you, so she won’t be leaving me alone for a while.” Alastor sighed, reaching around Anthoni as he shifted the spider onto the cat’s back more before looking down at the cage in the spider’s lap. “Any reason you felt the need to bring _that_ along?”

“I wasn’t going to leave him with _her._ ”

“Not Valentino, _that._ ” Alastor hissed and Anthoni looked down in surprise as he heard a meow and the red cat crawled out of the spider’s ripped jacket, settling into his lap next to the cage. Anthoni narrowed his eyes at the cat, hissing as Rosie looked up to him with her slitted black eyes.

“I should throw you off, working with a woman like that.” Anthoni frowned, sighing heavily as he looked down at his now extra four hands. Trying to help Alastor had hurt them both, and Anthoni knew he was running out of time to figure out their curses. He looked back to Rosie as she meowed at him again, and Anthoni sighed, adjusting Valentino’s cage in his lap. “I guess it’s too late at this point. You can probably fly too or something.”

Anthoni yelped as Husk suddenly dipped and the spider watched as a bullet flew by his face. He heard Alastor growl as he quickly turned to look behind them and saw that they were being followed by several soldiers on flying machines. He had only seen the devices while they were on the ground and the young man couldn’t help but be fascinated by seeing them in use.

“This won’t do at all.” Anthoni looked down as Alastor spoke, feeling at the wizard pressed the brooch into one of the spider’s hands. The man yelped at the charm began to glow, a beam of light shooting out into front of the cat, the beam pointing to their left. “Follow that light, and it’ll lead you back to the castle.”

“Alastor, what about-”

“I’m going to distract them. After all, I’m the one Vagatha wants.” Alastor chuckled, sliding his hand from Anthoni’s slowly as he brought the ungloved claw to the spider’s neck. “And I have no intention of losing you again, Anthoni.”

Anthoni had no chance to react as the wizard tilted his head back and kissed him again, causing pain to explode through Anthoni’s body again. The spider felt his chest grow heavy and as the wizard pulled back, he couldn’t help but gasp from the pain. Anthoni watched as Alastor drifted away from them, creating a duplicate of Husk as he veered off, still smiling at the spider.

Anthoni reached down to his chest and was surprised to find soft fur under his hand, looking down to the see the white and pink tuft peeking out of his tunic. The spider sighed heavily as he pressed his hand more into the soft fluff, gently nudging the cat in the direction the beam was pointing. The trip had only left the spider with more questions than answers and now, Alastor knew the truth about Anthoni and Angel.

All he could do now was wait and see what happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Vagatha sighed as she sat back in her chair, the soldiers in the courtyard scrambling to their flying machines to give chase. Once again, Alastor had outplayed her at her own game and the witch growled slightly as her spear changed back into a staff.

She had been ecstatic when Rosie told her Anthoni had come in Alastor’s place, and the witch was sure she had the deer for certain this time. She knew that Alastor himself wouldn’t come, at least not in any official manner, but she had also never guessed he would allow the spider out of his sight. After all, it had not been a mistake that Vagatha had sent Anton to hail Valentino and Alastor: she _knew_ that Alastor would only appear if it meant finding Anthoni and her visions were rarely wrong.

However, Anthoni was proving to be more of a wildcard than she had expected, not only allowing Alastor to overcome her spell, but also somehow both worsening and healing Alastor’s curse. Of course, the _only_ reason Anthoni was making the curse worse was thanks to Valentino, a fact the witch had no doubt was on purpose. After all, Valentino was still bitter over the object that had been stolen, and Alastor was wise to keep it far from the moth’s grasp. His one redeeming quality, and the only reason Vagatha had left him alone for as long as she had.

“Vaggie!” Vagatha glanced over as Charlie walked in, flanked by her personal guard. The queen was frantic with her movements and the witch couldn’t help the smile that came to her face. Despite the secret nature of their relationship, Charlotte always had a way of jumping to the witch’s side. “I heard the glass shatter, what happened?”

“It was merely Alastor and his antics. I’m fine, your Majesty.” Vagatha dismissed, looking back to the broken glass as the triplets carefully worked on collecting the shards. “Although it seems he has our missing prince.”

Charlie’s eyes widen as she understood the magistrate’s hidden meaning and she quickly motioned for her guard to leave. The men saluted and left without another word, knowing better than to question their queen. Charlie sighed heavily once the pair was alone, silently making her way over to Vagatha’s chair. The witch watched curiously as the queen knelt, laying her flowing blond hair in the Magistrate’s lap.

“I know you said it would be a good thing, but I _am_ starting to think that maybe this is getting out of hand Vaggie.” Charlie admitted and Vagatha sighed, looking back to the broken glass. She refused to meet the Queen’s gaze even as Charlotte looked up to her and the witch flinched with her lover’s tone. “You’ve gotten most of them, let that be enough. This war is starting to affect people who aren’t magical.”

“I know, but I only need a little more time, Charlie. Alastor is among the few who are left.” Vaggie insisted and Charlie sighed, laying her head back in the witch’s lap. “Once they are all dealt with, we can loosen our laws about how magical creatures and users can interact with others. Soon, we won’t have to be a dark secret.”

“So, you’ll end the Hunts?”

“I didn’t say that. Even you agree that they are necessary at times.” Vagatha sighed and Charlie stood, looking down at the Magistrate.

“For wizards like Valentino, yes, but we can’t forget that it was also the Hunts that created him.” Charlie narrowed her eyes down at the witch and Vagatha met that gaze evenly. Charlotte was right, as she was apt to be at times and the Magistrate didn’t attempt to argue. It _was_ the laws concerning magical creatures that had caused Valentino to lash out in the way he did, despite being an apprentice of the former Magistrate alongside Vaggie. He easily could have been the one in her seat, but his own hatred toward humans had caused him to misuse his gift, and Charlotte had no choice but to banish him from existing in any city in the Kingdom. Luckily for the moth, the mountains where he made his home were technically outside of Charlie’s reach, and so he had retreated there, wrecking his revenge on the nearby town and villages.

Vaggie also initially disagreed with their mentor’s way of doing things, but having been in his seat for years now, she understood why he had chosen what he did. Magical creatures and users _could_ be dangerous if they chose to misuse their abilities, and so he had chosen to treat all of them as bad, fostering the hatred and fear toward them. Vaggie wanted to change that and allowing witches and wizards to fight in the war while eliminating some of the more dangerous folk was starting to show promise. She also didn’t kill the prisoners of her Hunts, merely relocating them somewhere they could be safe, and the witch sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

“True, Charlotte, but change will not happen overnight. Even once we change the laws, Hunts will still be necessary.” Vagatha insisted, glancing over as the triplets finally finished collecting the glass. The three boys walked over to the hole and the Magistrate smiled as the window was repaired. “And are you saying Alastor is not a threat?”

“I don’t see why you hate his charms so much.” Charlie admitted, and Vaggie’s lips twitched in her annoyance. “Even the harmful ones are only temporary, and the soldiers have been committing more heinous acts in your name since you started this war.”

“Crimes that have been and will continue to be answered for. Honestly, some humans are worse than us.” Vagatha rebutted, thinking to the commotion caused in the nearby town. She had her suspicions that the “spider and cyclops” seen there were Anthoni and Niffty, but with the young man’s appearance today, it was certain. She had already seen to it that the soldiers responsible were apprehended and a clear example made of their behavior. “I can’t just let him get away with all the people he’s killed to stave off his curse.”

“Need I remind you of what I did to stave off yours until we broke it?” Charlotte whispered darkly and Vagatha sighed heavily, looking back out to the courtyard as she heard the soldiers return. Vagatha had been the first victim of Valentino’s malice, and the witch touched her missing left eye as he frowned. Of course, without it Vagatha never would have become as close to the Queen as she had, and if not for Charlie’s help, never would have broken the Moth’s curse.

As the soldiers dismounted, the Magistrate noticed they had been unable to retrieve the wizard or the cat, but Vagatha wasn’t worried. She knew where they would go and with Rosie acting as her eyes, it was only a matter of time before Alastor would be hers. Charlotte cleared her throat to regain the witch’s attention and Vagatha looked up to see a devilish expression on the woman’s face. “How about a bet, then?”

“A bet?”

“Yes, and winner takes all.” Charlotte grinned, an expression that Vagatha mimicked. She had to admit, it had been a while since she had played any games with Charlotte and at least the Queen’s games were always fun. “Let’s give Anthoni have his chance.”

“And the wager?”

“Whether or not Alastor will change. We both know what’s required to break Alastor’s curse, and Anthoni remembering what caused it won’t be enough, regardless of what the wizard thinks.” Charlie hummed, pulling her lover from the chair as she hugged her tightly. Vagatha quickly dismissed her staff as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman, smiling into those beautiful yellow eyes. “If Anthoni fails, you take away Alastor’s magic, and your way wins. If Anthoni succeeds, you leave them alone, and we try things my way.”

“Hmmm.” Vagatha hummed, chuckling deep in her throat as she looked into her lover’s eyes. “And you realize that Alastor has my only way to end this war?”

“And I’m sure Alastor has realized it. He’ll likely try to break the curse anyway, if for no other reason than to get you to leave him alone.” Charlotte laughed, squeezing the witch tightly before planting a kiss in her lover’s hair. “So naturally, we need an outcome before that happens.”

“Naturally.” Vaggie agreed, looking to the triplets before nodding at the boys. The three bowed in unison, forming a single line as they exited the room, leaving the pair in peace. Vaggie took the moment to slide her hand up the queen’s back, sighing heavily. “I hope you know what you’re doing Charlotte.”

“Nothing’s ever gained by playing it safe, Vaggie. That’s why I let you start this war in the first place.” The queen laughed, releasing the witch as she finally stepped back from the Magistrate. “Besides, it’ll teach Prince Allan some much needed humility.”

“I’m sure it has.” Vagatha agreed, looking to the broken window as she considered the queen’s offer. She was certain the wizard was incapable of change, but if she was wrong, perhaps it would be fine to let Alastor keep his freedom. “Only time will tell.”


	19. Chapter 19

Anthoni was awoken as Husk dipped down again, jostling the spider awake as they flew below the clouds. The young man glanced down to notice that Valentino was asleep in his cage, Rosie sleeping next to the moth. The former wizard had been volatile the moment Alastor left them alone, but after Anthoni’s threat to throw the cage off the cat, Valentino grew quiet. Rosie merely settled herself next to the cage, and Anthoni guessed he must’ve fallen asleep at some point during the flight.

It was clear that Husk was at his limit, the cat’s breath labored, and the spider quickly noticed that the griffon’s flight was growing unstable. Anthoni looked up to see the castle, the deer-shaped structure leaping through the hills as it approached the group. The spider glanced over the hillside as he tried to spot a place for them to land, and he gently began to nudge Husk in the direction of a small lake.

“Just a little further.” Anthoni encouraged, the cat’s flight dipping lower as Husk’s exhaustion began to overtake him. He knew there was no way the griffon could land safely on the ground but if they could just reach the water… “You can do it Husk, we’re almost there!” 

The music from the castle reached Anthoni’s ears as the Shadow adjusted it’s course, the castle leaping towards the lake as Husk wobbled in the air, jolting both Valentino and Rosie awake. The red cat yelped as the griffon dipped sharply and Anthoni quickly reached for the moth’s cage as Husk’s wings finally gave out.

“What are yo-” But Valentino’s words were cut off as they splashed into the water, the clear substance splashing high as Husk crashed into the surface. Anthoni was immediately thrown off, tightening his hold on Valentino’s cage as he fought to swim. It took a moment for Anthoni to figure out how to use his extra arms, but the spider managed to reach the surface, breathing precious air as he treaded the water. He tossed Valentino’s cage onto the shore just as the Castle reached them, Niffty visible in the doorway.

“Angel, Where’s-”

“Take the cage, I have to get Husk!” Anthoni insisted, turning back out into the water as he swam back toward where he thought the griffon would be. Rosie swam past him as the spider dove back under water, swimming to catch the quickly sinking cat. It only took him a moment to reach Husk, but even with his extra arms, Anthoni found that he couldn’t lift the cat through the water. It was clear that Husk had passed out, and the spider knew he needed to get the griffon above water before they both drowned.

‘ _Dammit!_ ’ Anthoni thought, his lungs screaming as he struggled to keep Husk from sinking further into the lake. Suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder, and the spider felt himself rising through the water. He turned to see Rosie smiling at him under the water, her white grin looking out of place on her feline face. Anthoni breathed in the precious air as they surfaced, glancing to see Niffty on the shore next to Valentino’s cage. The spider swam back to the shore, the pair’s voices drifting to him as he dragged the griffon out of the lake.

“-and that damn thief!” Anthoni’s breath was heavy as he finished dragging Husk out of the water, nearly collapsing onto the grass as he finally stepped onto dry land. The shredded cloth clung to his skin as the spider shivered, walking toward the angry pair. The moth was hissing at the tiny cyclops, who was glaring back at the cage with equal fervor.

“Anthoni, why is he here? You _know Valentino_ is-”

“Don’t act so high and mighty when your _Master-_ ”

“ _You_ tried to-”

“ _SHUT UP, both of you!_ ” Anthoni finally screamed, his annoyance rising in his exhaustion as he glared at the pair. Rosie was sitting nearby, quietly cleaning herself as the spider stomped up to Valentino’s cage. “SHADOW!”

The dark shape quickly appeared at the door of the castle, peering out as Anthoni tossed Valentino’s cage to the creature. It caught the cage easily, giving the spider a surprised look as Anthoni growled.

“Find somewhere to hang that thing until Alastor gets back and decides what he wants to do.” Anthoni demanded and the creature grinned, disappearing back into the castle as the young man turned his glare to Niffty. “Help me get Husk back into the castle, we don’t have time for you to sit here and argue with Valentino.”

Niffty remained silent, surprise in her eye and Anthoni shouted wordlessly, turning back to the unconscious griffon. Rosie watched him with her black eyes and the spider crossed all three sets of his arms, glaring at the red cat. “Will _you_ help me get him inside?”

Rosie meowed, walking over to the larger griffon as Anthoni watched, still wary of her intentions. The magical cat gently rubbed herself against Husk and the spider watched as Husk sputtered, hacking up water as the cat came to. Anthoni rushed over to Husk’s side, carefully rubbing the griffon’s back as Husk opened his yellow eyes, looking to the spider.

“Thank you Husk, we made it.” Anthoni spoke softly, smiling wistfully as he gazed into that exhausted expression. “Do you think you can make it inside? You’re a bit too heavy for me to pick up.”

Husk huffed, forcing himself to stand as Anthoni supported him, Rosie walking on the other side as they slowly worked their way toward the castle. Niffty had already returned inside, and Anthoni shook his head with annoyance as he supported the cat. The spider wasn’t sure what Alastor _would_ do with Valentino, but despite everything, Anthoni didn’t regret his choice to grab the moth. After all, who knew what would happen to the former wizard if he had been left with Vagatha?

“GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!” Anthoni sighed as they finally stepped inside and the Shadow was still grinning as it met them at the door. The creature scooped up the griffon with ease, the door slamming shut as it carried Husk to his usual spot in front of the fireplace. Anthoni forced his way up the stairs, finding Niffty still glaring at the moth’s cage as she waved her hand over it. Silence filled the space as Valentino continued ranting in his prison, the moth agitated by the spell.

“Thanks Niffty.” Anthoni collapsed at the table, all his arms hanging off the side of the chair as he closed his eyes. He reopened them when he felt Niffty’s hand in his new one and he glanced down at the cyclops. Her eye held her worry and the spider did his best to smile.

“Did Vagatha do-”

“Nah, I…uh…lost myself.” Anthoni lied, raising his eyes to look at the Shadow. The creature was still grinning, but the man could see the anger in its expression and Anthoni knew the Shadow was aware of what had happened. “I’ll be fine, I just have to break it sooner than later.”

“Be careful Angel, curses can leave scars.”

“Scars?”

“Sometimes, not everything goes away.” Niffty clarified and Anthoni did his best to maintain his smile, patting her red hair.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll just have to deal with it.” Anthoni smiled, nodding toward the stairs. “I’ll wait up for Alastor, I ended up sleeping on the way over so I’m not tired.”

“But-”

“Get some sleep, Niffty.” Anthoni insisted, humming as he drew the tiny girl into a tight hug. He buried his face in her shoulder, squeezing her slightly. He could feel as her dress grew damp from his own soaked clothing, but Anthoni ignored this as he embraced the cyclops. “Thanks for meeting us.”

“That was all the Shadow.” Anthoni released the young girl as the creature approached them, still wearing its angry smile.

“ _I saw you coming and figured it would be better to meet you._ ” It spoke calmly, but the spider knew it was only trying to mask its anger in front of Niffty. After all the cyclops was unaware of Alastor’s curse, and it was clear that the pair was keen on keeping it that way. “ _And Anthoni is right. You should sleep._ ”

“Alright.” Niffty finally conceded, yawning as she walked toward the stairs. Anthoni and the Shadow watched as she disappeared around the curve, and the spider was unsurprised when he felt the creature’s cold hands on the remains of his shirt.

“ _YOU and that IDIOT are gonna to **kill** all of us._” The creature hissed, and Anthoni looked back calmly, his eyes twitching slightly as the Shadow’s accusation. He could feel silk building up in his throat, and the feeling only annoyed the spider more. “ _You **cannot** touch another cursed being._”

“If I _hadn’t_ , you would already be dead.” Anthoni growled, spitting the silk past the Shadow onto the floor. “Vagatha was going to kill him if I didn’t bring Alastor to his senses, so be _damn glad_ that I worsened my own curse to save him.”

“ _You-_ ”

“Because _unlike_ you or Alastor, I don’t have a way to fend off my curse. I still have no idea how to break the fucking thing, and Alastor keeps making it worse.” Anthoni continued, not giving the Shadow a chance to speak as he continued to glare at the creature. “Honestly, I’d probably be better off leaving you two to deal with your own damn problems.”

Surprise flashed across the creature’s face and it released the spider as Anthoni stood. The Spider crossed two set of arms, propping the third on his hips as he glared up at the creature. The Shadow’s red eyes were glued to his and Anthoni sighed as he looked away, turning to Valentino’s cage where it sat in the corner. He felt a twinge of regret as he looked at the former wizard but the spider shook his head.

“But thanks to Vagatha, you and Alastor are the only hope I have.” Anthoni admitted, uncrossing his arms as he looked down to his extra limbs. His thoughts went back to what Niffty said, and he closed his eyes, touching the smaller orbs on his face. The fur on his chest tickled his skin as he moved, but he fought to ignore the feeling. “I’ll be lucky if I can even pass as human when this is over.”

“ _And you plan to go back to your life after this?_ ” The Shadow challenged and Anthoni glanced at the creature to notice it had its mysterious smile back. The spider remained silent, gazing away from the shape as he heard it move closer to him on the floor. “ _Go back to that misery?_ ”

“I don’t know.” Anthoni admitted, ignoring the creature as it touched him again, pressing the cold fabric back into the spider’s skin. It took him a moment to realize the creature was _hugging_ him and he leaned back into its icy embrace. It wasn’t Alastor, but it was something like him, and that was enough. “ _If_ I even break this curse, there might not be anything to go back to. Besides, Alastor knows I’m Anthoni, and there’s no way he’ll let me leave.”

“ _Hmhm, we’ll see, little Angel._ ” The creature laughed and Anthoni finally turned as the creature slinked back to its armchair. Husk’s breathing was labored but even, and the spider noticed that Rosie had settled herself next to the larger cat as she slept. The Shadow paused for a moment to examine her before sitting in its seat, casting its red eyes back to Anthoni. “ _You should change before he gets back, don’t want you to catch a cold._ ”

“Thanks for the concern.” Anthoni remarked sarcastically, walking toward the stairs as he heard the Shadow laugh behind him. As he climbed the dark steps, the spider couldn’t help but think on the question the Shadow had asked. Would he simply go back? He had wished for a way to escape from that life, and better or for worse, Valentino’s curse had given him that chance. But what about Molly and the flower shoppe? Could he just ask Alastor to buy it, and finally free him from the life?

“But is this any better?” Anthoni asked himself, pausing in front of his door as he looked at the letters carved into the wood. He traced the ‘ _A_ ’, sighing heavily as his sore body screamed at him. He may have been human before, but he looked less human by the day: if Niffty was right, there was a chance that he could never go back to being fully human. He doubted Anton would ever Hunt him, but there was nothing stopping Vagatha from sending someone who would, especially after he had cost her the chance to kill Alastor. “What have I gotten myself into?”

_‘Something you chose a long time ago.’_ Anthoni quickly turned as he heard a voice behind him, but he was alone in the dark hallway. That voice…it sounded like his, but younger, and Vagatha’s words came back to the spider as he stared down the dark corridor.

“Not the first time…” Anthoni repeated, pushing open his room as he walked over to the pile of multicolored cloth. He would have to make a new himself a new shirt, given the new arms, but at least it should go by quickly with three arms. The spider settled himself down, reaching for his thread and scissors as he selected purple material, pulling it into his lap. As soon as Alastor returned, Anthoni would face whatever the wizard had planned to punish him for his deception.

And then the spider had some questions of his own.


	20. Chapter 20

Anthoni quickly sat up as he heard the Shadow’s cry of pain and he looked toward the door as the knob began to click. He watched as the symbol changed to that of a Raven and the door opened to reveal Alastor, the wizard groaning as he stepped into the castle. Anthoni quickly rushed to Alastor’s side as the wizard began to collapse, the marks stretching far across Alastor’s face. Anthoni reached into his pocket as he slid a pair of gloves on his upper hands, using his lower arms to support the wizard.

“Rosie, the wine!” Anthoni called out as he dragged Alastor up the stairs, watching as the red cat walked over to the pair as the spider collapsed at the top of the stairs, the wizard in his lap. He was careful to keep from touching Alastor’s skin as he propped the man against him, accepting the bottle that Rosie held in her tail. Husk shifted in his sleep near the fireplace and the Shadow continued moaning in unison with Alastor, clearly sharing his owner’s pain.

Anthoni carefully used his gloved hand to tilt Alastor’s head back gently, tipping the bottle against the man’s lips. He heard as Alastor took a gulp of the liquid before gasping loudly, taking in another sharp breath before his breathing began to settle. Alastor opened his red eyes to Anthoni’s pink ones and the spider felt his heart leap as the wizard reached up to stroke the young man’s face with his own gloved hands.

“ _Anthoni…_ ” The wizard breathed, the smile on Alastor’s face small and pure as he looked up at the spider. Anthoni’s heart pounded in his chest and he fought to swallow down the beating organ. “ _My lovely spider._ ”

“Let’s get you off the floor.” Anthoni gently spoke, moving Alastor’s hand from his cheek, despite his desire to lean into that touch more. It was obvious the wizard was delirious with pain, and Anthoni didn’t want to imagine how angry Alastor could be if he felt that the spider had tried to abuse his confused mind. “You’ll do better if you at least lay down on the couch.”

“ _Idiot._ ” Anthoni looked up as the Shadow leaned down, picking up the wizard with ease as he carried his master to the couch, Anthoni slowing standing up from the floor as he followed. The creature set Alastor on the couch, Anthoni offering the wizard more of the wine once he was settled. Alastor accepted the drink, sighing with more relief as the marks retreated from his face, although Anthoni noticed that they remained about halfway up his neck. Rosie purred as she rubbed herself against the couch, but the spider ignored her as he stared at the wizard.

“Alastor,” Anthoni started, trying to swallow the lump building in his throat. _Apologize first, questions later._ “I’m sorry I lied.”

“ _I knew it was you all along._ ” Alastor sighed and Anthoni watched with surprise as the wizard opened his red eyes, still smiling softy at the spider. “ _Your soul…is the same as ever._ ”

“Then-”

“ _I decided the play the Shadow’s game. I had hoped,_ ” Anthoni waited as Alastor paused, the wizard closing his eyes again as his smile faded slightly at the corners. Anthoni glanced up as Husk shifted in his sleep again, but the cat slumbered on. “ _I had hoped you would remember._ ”

Anthoni frowned as Alastor spoke, not expecting Alastor to be so honest. He had no doubt the wizard was still slightly delirious and probably wouldn’t remember this conversation, but this was his chance. A chance to get the truth out of Alastor _and_ the Shadow.

“Alastor,” Anthoni began softly, sitting on the floor next to the couch, careful to only keep his gloved hands next to the wizard. Rosie took the chance to hop into his lap, and spider began to absently pet her. “When did we first meet?”

“ _I don’t remember._ ”

“What do you mean?”

“ _The first memory I have is wandering in darkness._ ” Alastor breathed, his breathy shaky as he spoke. Anthoni was unsure if Alastor was falling asleep but he did his best to remained still as the wizard shifted. Alastor took another deep breath, his smile fading completely as he continued. “ _Darkness, and the Shadow._ ”

“ _We found our way here, a place Alastor recognized as home, although he couldn’t remember it._ ” The Shadow continued, and Anthoni turned to look at it. It was still smiling coyly at him, and he couldn’t help but glare as it chuckled. “ _I never lied to you, little spider._ ”

“No, you just danced around the truth.”

“ _Not very different from you._ ”

“So if neither of you remember anything before the curse, then why were you looking for me?” Anthoni demanded, turning back to look at Alastor as he shifted on the couch again. Alastor had reopened his eyes, and Anthoni recognized they were still hazy. The spider offered more of the wine and Alastor drank it, although the haze remained.

“Your soul _._ ”

“My…soul?”

“I…could not remember what you looked like, but I knew I needed to find you.” Alastor admitted and Anthoni turned to look at the Shadow as it faded away. The castle swayed as the Shadow began to move it, and the spider’s attention returned to the wizard as Alastor sighed. “It remembered your name, and I knew I could recognize your soul if I found it.”

“So, you’ve been looking for me since you left the darkness?”

“Yes.” Anthoni hummed as Alastor closed his eyes again, and Anthoni knew for certain that he was falling asleep. He had been in pain since Vagatha had tried to make him transform and the spider had no doubt that Alastor’s pain-addled brain was causing him to be honest, despite the wine helping to relieve the curse. He looked to the wizard as he felt something touch his glove and he saw as Alastor gently laid his hand on his. The wizard gently stroked his gloves against Anthoni’s, drawing a shiver from the spider. “You…made these.”

“Well, you can’t seem to keep your hands off me, and we still have these curses to deal with.” Anthoni did his best to sound neutral, not wanting to betray his conflicted emotions. A part of him _wanted_ to touch Alastor, to allow the wizard to embrace him but another part hated that Alastor kept touching him, _knowing_ that it was making Anthoni’s curse worse. “Until we’re both free, I’m keeping them on.”

“Fair.” Alastor hummed and Anthoni recognized some of the wizard’s usual demeanor in the word. “I do seem to lose myself around you.”

“How long have you been looking for me?”

“Three…perhaps four years.”

“Hmmm.” Anthoni nodded, tapping the couch softly as Alastor kept his hand on his. That made sense: Alastor had first been noticed around their town about three years ago, so _something_ in the wizard knew to bring him here, even if Alastor couldn’t remember why or how. “What did you steal from Valentino?”

“I don’t know.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.” Alastor repeated, taking a deep breath as Anthoni watched him in surprise. The spider turned to glance at the cage, where the moth still sulked in silence. He seemed to have given up ranting and merely sat facing the wall, his antennae giving away his annoyance. “He insists that I have something that is his, but I had no memory before meeting him in your town.”

“So, you were completely robbed of your memory.” Anthoni sighed. It explained a lot but still left so many questions. “Because of the curse?”

“Likely.” Alastor agreed and Anthoni looked toward Husk as the Shadow manifested in its chair, watching the griffon as he slept. Rosie left Anthoni’s lap as she approached the creature, meowing at its fit as it settled in the chair. It looked down to her with annoyance as she hopped up onto the armrest, meowing at it again. “I was already cursed when I found my way back here, so that would stand to reason.”

“So why did _I_ forget?” Anthoni wondered aloud, frowning as he finally pulled his hand from Alastor’s. He heard as the wizard rolled away from him and the spider heard as the wizard finally settled into sleep. Something seemed off to him and Anthoni tapped the floor with his extra hands quietly while he thought. “Shadow.”

“ _Yes, little spider?_ ” Anthoni glared as the creature chuckled, sinking into the floor before reappearing in front of him, still maintaining its coy smile. The man had no doubt it wouldn’t lie to him directly, it just wouldn’t tell him the whole truth.

“Could the curse be tied to whatever Alastor stole?”

“ _Perhaps._ ”

“Valentino said once Alastor dies, he can take back what he stole.”

“ _Then it is **very** likely._”

“Vagatha also said that I had met both Alastor and Valentino before a few days ago, so that would make sense. Alastor stole something from Valentino, and Valentino came to try and take it back.” Anthoni frowned as he tried to piece together a narrative in his head. There was still so much he didn’t know, and it was difficult to formulate a story. “But…why are my memories affected? I still remember everything else, only the two of them are missing.”

“ _A side-effect perhaps? You promised to help us, but other than that I cannot say._ ”

“Because you don’t know, or you don’t want to?” Anthoni growled and the creature laughed, causing both Alastor and Husk to shift in their sleep.

“ _Because I don’t know. All I can remember is that a being named Anthoni promised to help us. I only brought you here so Alastor could inspect your soul. If I had been wrong, I would have killed you._ ” The Shadow’s eyes flashed and Anthoni felt his heart pound. From the way the creature had said it, he knew it had done so many times in the past. Allowing souls inside, only to kill them when they turned out not to be him. “ _As far as **your** memory, I can’t say._”

“Alastor treats my soul as something he treasures.”

“ _Perhaps he did before, or perhaps his desire to be saved is forcing him to treasure you. After all, without you, he dies._ ” The Shadow chuckled and the spider growled softly at the creature’s bluntness. “ _This ‘attachment’ is only going to kill us._ ”

“I won’t allow that.” Anthoni whispered, gently resting his hand on Alastor’s, the wizard releasing a breath in his slumber. “If I promised to break the curse, then I will.”

“ _Good to know you’re a being of your word._ ” The creature chuckled and Anthoni ignored it as he slowly pushed up Alastor’s sleeve, looking at the black skin as the wizard slept. He still couldn’t shake how similar the marks seemed to the Shadow, and the spider pulled away his hand as he sighed. “ _What?_ ”

“I still think you’re causing the curse.”

“ _Wh-_ ”

“Not intentionally. I think it’s a side effect of you being bound to Alastor.” Anthoni continued, laying head on the couch behind the wizard as he closed his eyes. He could imagine the Shadow’s angry expression as it waited for him to continue and the spider’s body shivered. “I think whatever Alastor stole from Valentino is related to you too.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Timing. It makes too much sense. I can’t remember meeting or knowing Alastor or Valentino, but otherwise my memories are fine. Alastor’s memories are tied to the curse and you.” Anthoni explained, keeping his eyes closed as he spoke. “Valentino seems to be the only one who remembers anything, so it’s likely this starts with him.

“Alastor stole an artefact from Valentino, intending to use it for…something, but when he tried, something went wrong.” Anthoni heard as the Shadow moved, and he chanced opening his eyes. The creature was watching him curiously, but he could still see its anger and annoyance. HE glanced behind it to notice Rosie in its chair, appearing to be asleep. “Whatever was supposed to happen…didn’t. Instead, you were bound to Alastor, and as a result, the bond is killing him. Your darkness is consuming him because you were never supposed to be bonded together. You existed before the curse, right?”

“ _I was free._ ” The creature spat and Anthoni sighed at the cryptic answer. It was likely the creature only remembered the feeling of _being free_ , and therefore couldn’t truly remember what it had been before. “ _So, we merely need to be unbound?_ ”

“Maybe, but that would require us to know what bound you in the first place.” Anthoni hummed, sitting up as Alastor rolled over in his sleep again. The spider watched the wizard for a moment, seeing the pained breaths as Alastor slept, the marks moving in time with his breath. “Valentino is the best way to find out, but I doubt he’ll just tell me. He wants you to die.”

“ _True._ ” Anthoni sat up more as he gazed into Alastor’s sleeping expression, unable to help himself as he leaned over the wizard. He gently placed his glove over Alastor’s lips, leaning down as he pressed his own into the back of his hand. Despite their lips not touching, Anthoni couldn’t help the warm feeling that washed through him, and he scoffed silently as he started to pull away.

“ _Don’t._ ” Anthoni was surprised as he felt Alastor’s hand is his hair, and his lips were pressed back into his hand, Alastor kissing his palm. The wizard’s grip told of his desire to kiss the spider, and Anthoni was unable to help himself as he gripped Alastor with his second set of arms, using the third to support himself. Alastor’s breath was heavy, but Anthoni knew it wasn’t from pain this time, and he couldn’t help as his own body reacted.

Anthoni pressed his lips into his hand more, reacting as Alastor did the same. The wizard slid his free hand to Anthoni’s new tunic, pressing into the soft fluff that peaked out of the man’s shirt. The spider moaned softly as the wizard pulled the tunic down, running his glove through the fur. The sensation was so _new and amazing,_ and Anthoni reflexively pressed his hand into Alastor more. The wizard began to nibble on Anthoni’s palm, carefully not to rip the material as he bit into the spider’s hand. Angel moaned softly as he panted above the wizard, his body shaking as Alastor toyed with him in this way. His lips quivered against his own hand as Alastor softly echoed the sound, the wizard refusing to allow him to pull away from this pseudo-kiss.

“ _Al…_ ” Anthoni moaned, his other gloved hand finds its way to Alastor’s face as he gripped Alastor tighter. Alastor leaned into the touch, pausing in his biting as he sighed.

“ _I want to dye that beautiful skin red._ ” The wizard breathed and Anthoni felt his heart race as Alastor licked his palm, wetting the glove with his saliva. “ _I want your tainted soul to be **mine.**_ ”

“ _Idiots._ ” The Shadow breathed as Alastor relaxed his grip, and the spider pulled back to gaze into those half-open red eyes with his pink ones. Every part of Anthoni wanted to move his hand, to feel Alastor’s lips against his again, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if the wizard’s desire for him was real, Anthoni knew he couldn’t do things this way. The curses would not allow it, even if Alastor seemed to not care. The spider forced himself to release the wizard, smiling down softly as he stood.

“Then you’ll have to do something for me.”

“ _Anything._ ” Alastor breathed, and Anthoni’s smile grew wider. He leaned back over the wizard, kissing Alastor’s hair as he had done the night before.

“Go to sleep for now, then. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Anthoni whispered, standing back up as Alastor hummed in agreement, and the spider glanced over to the creature. It was watching him with disdain, but Anthoni chuckled as he looked to it. “No more half-truths.”

“ _I can’t tell you what I don’t know._ ” Anthoni raised his gaze as the Shadow rose from the floor, cradling the spider’s face as the spider had done to Alastor. This time Anthoni fully leaned into the touch, amused by the creature’s surprised expression.

“Well, I have to help you to help myself, so be as honest as you can, and I’ll do the same.” Anthoni offered, placing his hand over the Shadow’s. “Whether either of us like it, we need each other.”

“ _So practical._ ” The Shadow teased and Anthoni chuckled softly again as it withdrew its hand. “ _Have it your way, Angel._ ”

“Good. I’m going to bed.” Anthoni yawned, turning as he made his way toward the stairs. He knew there was no hiding from the creature, but he waited until he rounded the corner to press himself against the wall. He shivered against it, sighing softly as he remembered Alastor’s touch, and he gently touched his own lips again. He was truly the worse, doing this all for his own desires, but at least the Shadow and Alastor were the same. "At least it's fair."

Anthoni finished his climb to the second level, collapsing onto the bed as he though back to the pair beneath him. They were all using each other for their own gain, and the spider grabbed his pillow thinking to what the Shadow had asked him before Alastor came back. _No_ , he had no desire to go back to his old life and Anthoni hummed as he closed his eyes.

He would find a _new_ path, and he wanted Alastor to be there with him.


End file.
